Fake Identity
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: When a deal is made, that tempts Kaiba he finds that the man making the deal is his enemy, and now he must change his whole identity, dragging Serenity into it, to get what he wants. SetoSerenity
1. Finding Miss Right

( This is a redone version still the same only better spelling ect...)  
  
Fake Identity  
  
Finding Miss Right  
  
"No....No....No, none of these will do" Kaiba yelled, going through numerous applicants, yet found none to his liking.  
  
"Why would you even want to get someone to pose as your wife Seto?" Mokuba asked, he never knew Seto to go that far for a company to change his whole identity.  
  
"Because this company can make Kaiba Corporations expand to every part of the world, this could be a new beginning for us, our ratings could rocket more then they are now"  
  
Kaiba skimmed through young ladies names, other they where to old or just didn't fit Kaiba's expectations.  
  
This company was situated in México, USA, it had highly advanced equipment that could help in the development of Kaiba Corporations, dueling systems and will further the advancements to different parts of the world, which sounded very tempting to Kaiba. The only problem is that the man who owns it had past deals with Seto Kaiba, which none of them lead to anything good, they became enemies in the business league and out. So for Kaiba to get his hands on the corporation, he will have to make a completely different identity, lucky for him, the CEO of the corporation never meet Kaiba face to face, this gave him the edge on him.  
  
"Hey maybe Yugi will help out, he has lot's of friends that are good" Mokuba suggested, but not to his brothers liking.  
  
Disgusted at the thought of even considering the friend that Yugi knew. But then again his was desperate to get this company, I guess he will have to put his foolish pride behind him this one time.  
  
"Ok, read them out to me?" He gave up even trying as Mokuba read the first name out.  
  
"Tea, one of Yugi's closes friends, the one with the brown hair and blue eyes" Mokuba saw his brothers face, knowing to well that it was a sure no.  
  
"No, she is to talkative, and Yugi will get upset since they are dating, and even if he's short he can through a good argument"  
  
"Ok, how about Mai, she has blond hair and purple eyes" Once again he saw Kaiba's face. but it didn't seem as disgusted.  
  
"I don't think so, she would be one of those girls that will drag me around to see the sights, and spend money on everything she sees, besides she with the mutt" Even though Kaiba's mood lightened at the thought of Joey's reaction.  
  
"How about Ishizu?" As his last resort, Mokuba named the one person Kaiba never agreed with.  
  
"I never want to get involved with that family again" the harsh tones made Mokuba step back a bit.  
  
"Well you drained me out of ideas"  
  
"Forget it" Kaiba stood up from behind his desk,making his way over to the door,  
  
"Where are you going?" Mokuba was now worried about his brother, he hated seeing him in that mood, and for the sake of the employee's Mokuba wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do anything he'll regret.  
  
"For a stroll, I need to get my mind straight" Kaiba grabbed his trench coat as he made his way out the door.  
  
"I'll go with you" Mokuba ran to catch up to his brother  
  
"Whatever" Kaiba didn't care if Mokuba came with him, all he wanted was to come up with a solution to his problem.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking through the park seemed to calm Kaiba down lot's, or at least lot's in Kaiba's mind. He was still confused at this problem of finding a substitute wife, before tomorrow, that company will be holding an interview for all CEO's and business men who are interested in the corporation.  
  
Suddenly a bench felt very comforting to Kaiba as he sat down, his head in his hands, no longer caring if people saw him at his worst point, Mokuba stayed silent as he viewed the surroundings of the park, trying to find a familiar face.  
  
Kaiba was deep in thought, he could just pick any girl from the streets, but for some reason he wanted someone who would play the part, more then just worry about how much money he was willing to pay. Suddenly he heard someone call to his brother beside him.  
  
"Hey Mokuba"  
  
"Hey, Serenity" At that name Kaiba look up, the mutt's sister, interesting, as far as he knew she was seeing know one, was someone he meet before, and on the plus side maybe he could get that look on the dogs face when he had an argument with him.  
  
Serenity looked past to see Kaiba staring at her, in a weird way at that, she quickly put a sweets smile on and waved.  
  
"Hi Kaiba" Kaiba snapped out of thought as he heard her angelic voice, he put on his best I'm-not-interested-in-you face on, looking away from her.  
  
"Don't mind him Serenity...anyways, how's your job going, I heard you got a job at that burger place down the streets"  
  
Serenity and Mokuba heard a chuckle from Kaiba as Serenity glared at Kaiba almost daring him to do that again.  
  
"It's a good job, it make a little more money so my brother and I can keep our place" Serenity looked down at the ground, with her brother working minimum wage they could only afford so much.  
  
"Ha, so the Mutt depends on his sisters money" Mokuba turned around to see his brother standing behind him, with that smile, that could only mean he had a idea.  
  
"And I suppose you could do better" Serenity folded her hands to her chest daring Kaiba to mess with her.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I can" he stood before her,looking down at her, he admire her attitude but could also see the fear.  
  
"Ha try me" Mokuba just shook his head, knowing what his brother had in mind.  
  
"Fine, come to my office tomorrow at noon, and you see what I can do" Kaiba slipped a his business card in her hands and walked casually the other way. Mokuba said goodbye and caught up to his brother. A smile spread across Kaiba's face, now that his plan had worked.  
  
Serenity stared at the card in her hand, confused to get that kind of response from Kaiba, but it did seem tempting to take to chance, it could help her and her brother survive for a while. She quickly slipped it into her pocket and made her way to the little apartment she called home, she could never tell Joey about this meeting, who knows what he would do?  
  
One things for sure she, thought this could be interesting working with Kaiba, she never really understood why everyone hated him. She personally liked him, she caught herself blushing at the idea, but quickly tied to hit it before her brother saw.  
  
(Ok, this is my first YuGiOh story, so I hope I did ok for the first chapter)  
  
(Next Chapter: Serenity takes up Kaiba's offer, but she could never expect the job she would be offered would erase her identity with a completely new one. 


	2. A Little Trip

ON MATTERS DEALING WITH FAKE IDENTITY II, THIS STORY BEFORE WAS POSTED ON BUT WAS TAKEN DOWN FOR A TIME, NOW I'M PUTTING IT BACK UP MY SUGGESTION, READ FI I BEFORE FI II.  
  
(Ok this is what happened last time)  
  
(Serenity stared at the card in her hand, confused to get that kind of response from Kaiba, but it did seem tempting to take to chance, it could help her and her brother survive for a while. She quickly slipped it into her pocket and made her way to the little apartment she called home, she could never tell Joey about this meeting, who knows what he would do? One things for sure she, thought this could be interesting working with Kaiba, she never really understood why everyone hated him. She personally liked him, she caught herself blushing at the idea, but quickly tried to hide it before her brother saw.)  
  
(Means thoughts)  
  
A Little Trip  
  
Tossing and turning through the night, trying to figure if this was a good idea, as her brother warned, Kaiba could never be trusted, right?. Yet here I am standing in front of the main doors to Kaiba Corp.  
  
(Just get in, get out, and pretend this never happened) with a heavy sigh, Serenity entered into what will change her way of life forever.  
  
The place swarmed with people in suits, in fact everyone was in suits, Serenity shrugged and continued to the front desk where a young woman was filing some information. Clearing her throat, Serenity caught her eye.  
  
"May I help you" The woman walked over to her desk, waiting for Serenity to reply. Serenity slipped the card Kaiba had given her, as evidence that she had a seeing with Mr. Kaiba.  
  
"I was told to come around noon, Kaiba is going to offer a job" Serenity couldn't help but look nervous.  
  
"State your name please" The woman at the desk flipped through her bookings to see if she told the truth.  
  
"Serenity"  
  
"Oh, Serenity, yes, Mr.Kaiba will see you in 5 minutes, he's finishing up with some clients, please take a seat" Waving her hand to the seats next to her, Serenity went and sat down. The woman who's name was Carla continued filing and humming to herself. Those five minutes felt like an eternity, making Serenity more nervous about this idea. (Maybe this wasn't a good idea).  
  
Serenity was thrown out of her trance when a beep was heard from the secretary's desk. Carla quickly answered the call, as Serenity went back to think of what would her brother say, she didn't want to know.  
  
"Serenity, he will see you now" The secretary smiled as she pointed to the room down the hall. With a quick sigh Serenity made her way down the hall, each step felt like cement (Why am I doing this?) Coming to two large oak doors she knocked waiting for a response.  
  
"Come in" A demanding voice growled through, which startled Serenity even more, creaking the door open she peek in to see Kaiba typing furiously on his computer, mumbling and grunting over things that didn't go his way.  
  
Serenity bit her lower lip as she waited for Kaiba to say something, she looked to the ground trying to convince herself that this was important that she get this job.  
  
"Take a seat" Kaiba's eyes were glued to the screen, not even looking at her, Serenity made her way over to the empty seat.  
  
"You told me..." Before Serenity finished, Kaiba interrupted  
  
"I know what I told you" he said harshly, as Serenity glared at him. Kaiba suddenly shut off his computer and made his way to a cabinet.  
  
"You are hired as of now" Kaiba emotionlessly stated while going through the files.  
  
"But I haven't done anything" Serenity protested,  
  
"For this job, all you have to do provide me with all the things I desire, it shouldn't be to hard since your a Wheeler and that's all your good for" Kaiba slyly smirked as he made his way over to Serenity with a folder.  
  
"What do I even do?" Serenity folded her arms as Kaiba stopped in front of her.  
  
"If you shut up for a second I will tell you" he gave the folder to her as she went through it, eyes getting wider and wider.  
  
"You are now my fake wife, all that is required of you is that you listen to me whenever I ask and keep out of things that don't discern you."  
  
"That's impossible, I can't pretend to be someone I'm not" Serenity tried to hand back the folder, but was smack away, showing the decreasing patience in Kaiba's face.  
  
"You will take this job, if you don't want to see you and your sad excuse of a brother on the streets"  
  
"You can't do that, we were doing just fine before you came along" Serenity tightened her fist.  
  
"Don't forget I have the power to change ones life, besides it was your own fault, you got yourself stuck in my trap" Kaiba smirked to see Serenity sigh with defeat.  
  
"Fine, when do I start"  
  
"We leave for México in an hour, be ready by then"  
  
"What am I going to tell my brother?"  
  
Kaiba returned back to his computer, his face emotionless, "That's your problem"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Serenity entered her apartment, it indeed was a long day, an how was she going to explain this to her brother. Serenity made her way to her room to start packing for the trip, packing a few shirts, and pants, and one skirt, the only dress-up thing she had.  
  
"What are you doing?" came a voice behind her, Serenity whipped around to meet her brothers brown eyes.  
  
"I..I..I'm going to see...uh.. mom" Serenity stuttered through her explanation which got her brother curious.  
  
"Why are you going, did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that I haven't seen her in a while, so I'm leaving today" She quickly turned around and started to pack again.  
  
"Why didn't you tell ya brother sooner?"  
  
"Oh Joey, if I know you, you would get to worried about everything" Joey rubbed the back of his head and shrugged knowing that she was right.  
  
"Alright, as long as you phone me when you get there"  
  
"I will don't worry" Serenity walked by her brother, in a hurry, her plane leaves in 30 minutes and there's so much to do. She slipped on her shoes throwing her bag over her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll phone you" Serenity hugged her brother, not really wanting to leave him, but, duty calls.  
  
"See ya sis" Joey ruffled her hair and watched her disappear down the hall.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ --------------------  
  
Serenity rang the door bell of Kaiba's mansion, waiting nervously for someone to answer the door. The door flew open to reveal one of Kaiba's butlers.  
  
"Ms. Wheeler I presume" he look up and down at her,  
  
"Yes" The butler waved for her to come in, as soon as she set foot in that building she was struck with all the expensive things, and how large the building looked.  
  
"Mr..Kaiba wished me to provide the necessary equipment for this trip" the butler pointed to the table in the middle of the entrance, on that, was where all Serenity's new ID and information she will need. Staring over each instruction very carefully. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, turning around she meet the cold glare of the CEO himself. His eyes pierced through her like he was seeing if she was even worth enough to be called his substitute wife. Without a word Kaiba's butlers picked up his luggage, taking it to his limo.  
  
"hm, you didn't tell him did you?", a calm voice made her snap back into reality. Then she realized that Kaiba was walking away.  
  
"Of course not, do you know what he will do?" Kaiba looked over his shoulder and smiled,  
  
"What dogs do, now are you coming or not?"  
  
With one last gulp of air Serenity followed Kaiba to his limo, she quickly made her way to the furthest seat away from Kaiba, quickly intimidated by him, which brang a soft blush to her cheeks. All was silent, until Serenity broke it.  
  
"Where's Mokuba staying?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ring....Ring....Ring  
  
"Hello" Joey picked up the phone hoping it would already be Serenity  
  
"Hey Joey" Came a meek voice  
  
"Oh hey Yugi, what's up?"  
  
"Well, since Kaiba is out on business for a while, Mokuba is staying with us, so we were wondering if you want to come over for a get together night"  
  
"Kaiba's not in the city?"  
  
"No, he left today for America, and won't be back til who knows when"  
  
"Really?" Joey started to get curious about both his sister and Kaiba leaving on the same day and to the same place, but quickly shrugged it off, thinking that Serenity would never get involved with Kaiba. Right?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity took the window seat of the plane as Kaiba sat next to her, before she even got to speak he was already typing on his laptop. So Serenity with nothing to do looked over her new ID.  
  
"Banks?" she made a weird face at Kaiba, Kaiba smirked and replied.  
  
"It's better than Wheeler"  
  
Serenity sigh as she found the window more interesting than talking to Kaiba, now she was no longer Serenity Wheeler, but, Serenity Banks.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
(Stay tuned for the next chapter)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Kaiba and Serenity arrive at there destination as Joey gets more and more curious from what Mokuba tells him.) 


	3. Settling In

(Alright I'm back, I have to give you a clue, Fake Identity doesn't only deal with the fact that Serenity and Kaiba change their identity for this business trip, but, that they personal change as their influence on each other changing them in that way, ok just to make sure your not lost when I write the rest of the story)  
  
(This is what happened last time)  
  
(Serenity took the window seat of the plane as Kaiba sat next to her, before she even got to speak he was already typing on his laptop. So Serenity with nothing to do looked over her new ID.  
  
"Banks?" she made a weird face at Kaiba, Kaiba smirked and replied.  
  
"It's better than Wheeler"  
  
Serenity sigh as she found the window more interesting than talking to Kaiba, now she was no longer Serenity Wheeler, but, Serenity Banks.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Settling In  
  
Rushing down the stairs Yugi answered the front door to see Joey there, along with Tristan, Tea, and Ryou.  
  
"Hey guy's, come in" Yugi opened the door wide to for them to make there way in, Mokuba came out around the corner to greet everyone there.  
  
"Hey Mokuba" they greeted,  
  
"Hey, I'm glad you guys came"  
  
"Well with Kaiba out of the city, there's a reason to celebrate" Joey joked as the plopped down on the couch,  
  
Yugi brang in some chips and pop, placing them on the table,  
  
"So Mokuba, how long is your brother gone for?" Tea asked as she sipped some of her pop,  
  
"A week or two, he was away on business in México, he plans to get this new company to help raise Kaiba corp technology."  
  
"Hey as long as he is not around that's fine by me" Tristan stated remembering he had to pry Joey off of Kaiba, getting badly injured doing so.  
  
"Yeah I agree to that" Joey smiled,  
  
"Seto's not that bad, in fact..." Mokuba paused for a second remembering Kaiba's warning  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"I'm ready to go Seto, Yugi said he would be glad to have me stay with him" Mokuba watched as Kaiba packed his things.  
  
"Good, now Mokuba you must promise me something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do not mention a word about Serenity coming with me, as much as it would amuse me, I can't risk Wheeler messing things up"  
  
"Fine, just don't let your temper get the best of you"  
  
"Hm, it will be difficult, when I have to work with a Wheeler"  
  
"Ok I promise I won't tell as long as you at least try to be nice"  
  
"Fine" Kaiba stated flatly, as Mokuba hugged him goodbye.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
"In fact, what?" Yugi asked curious  
  
"Nothing, I just think that you guys could get along" Joey burst out laughing, tears streaming down his cheek.  
  
"Get along with Kaiba, kid, I think...haha...I think your hairs tied a little to tight...haha"  
  
"Well not necessarily, I mean we could try at least to get along with him" Tea tried to reason,  
  
"How can you say that not even Yugi could befriend Kaiba and he saved his life and Mokuba's" Tristan joined Joey in laughing out loud.  
  
After things settled down Joey just drank from the can of pop trying to stop laughing,  
  
"I don't know Joey he seems to take some interest in your sister" Joey sudden coughed at that statement, WHAT?! Kaiba liked Serenity that can't be.  
  
"What are you talking about?"Joey said, anger raising inside him, Mokuba gulped down some air before trying to reason with Joey.  
  
"Well I mean, he seem not as mean around her" he paused then continued, "I think that she maybe could help Seto make some friends at least"  
  
This time Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou all burst out laughing, they couldn't help themselves Kaiba actually having friends.  
  
"I don't think anyone could come close, Kid" Tristan laughed,  
  
Mokuba just shrugged and joined in laughing with them, (Boy will they be surprised)  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba burst open the door of the president sweet, Serenity's eyes were huge, there was a living room, a kitchen, a hallway, two bedrooms, and one huge bathroom.  
  
Kaiba paid no attention to the room, like he had been in so many before it didn't interest him, he went down the hallway to one of the large room, the first one to be exact, he slammed to door shut I guess it was to be alone for a while.  
  
Serenity just shook her head as she went to the other room just a door down from Kaiba's room, she placed her things on the bed, leaving the room to find a phone. She wonder through the kitchen to find the phone resting on the dinning room table.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ring....Ring....  
  
"That's mine" Joey yelled as he pulled his cell phone out,  
  
"Hello" Joey said casually,  
  
"Hey Joey, it's me Serenity" Joey sigh thankful that Serenity made it there safe,  
  
"Hey sis, how's mom?" He asked  
  
"Oh fine, she's happy to see me, she said she misses you" Serenity said  
  
"Oh well say hi to her"  
  
"I will" Serenity wanted nothing more to have her brother here at this moment, being alone with Kaiba was not what she planned when she came for this job. Suddenly Serenity heard Kaiba's door open,  
  
"Uh.. Joey I have to go...bye" Serenity hung up before Joey could say another word, Serenity quickly hung up the phone just before Kaiba turned the corner, Kaiba had changed his clothes, now he was wearing another trench coat, and a black shirt that showed the muscles of his chest.  
  
(Oh my, he's hot) Serenity caught herself blushing, trying to force herself not to look at him, but she found she could turn her eyes. Kaiba noticed the blush, but just smirked making his way to the door picking up his briefcase on the way,  
  
"Where are you going?" Serenity called back to him,  
  
"I have to meet this manager" he said coldly not liking the fact Serenity wanted to know where he was going, like a mother.  
  
"But you just got here?!" Serenity exclaimed confused,  
  
"Well such is life, do what you want I don't care"At that Kaiba left.  
  
Serenity looked around the place, this would be the perfect time to look around this place, she wondered into the kitchen, a trade passed down I guess by her brother, always check out the kitchen first, Serenity opened the fridge to see, Champaign, strawberries, water, bread, chocolates, and more.  
  
(Well so far I'm impressed)She thought as she wondered into the living room, it was large as well, a tv, two sofa's, a table, and reading material, but what impressed Serenity the most was that a balcony was attached to the living room. Opening the screen door she walked out on the balcony, to her amazement it looked towards the Ocean. What the most beautiful sight to see, birds and people walked along the path, as the waves hit the beach, looking so gorgeous.  
  
After a while Serenity wanted to check out the other parts of the hotel room, she made her way passed her room, which was big, with a oak bed and dressers to match she also had a balcony that looked over the sea. She open the end door of the hallway to see a huge bathroom, a large tub took up most of the room, as soaps and scented candles filled the room, there was bubble bath jar beside the tub which gave Serenity a great idea. She quickly turned on the hot water and added the bubble bath in, while she had time she went to the kitchen and grabbed some strawberries and chocolate sauce, with some Champaign to go with it. Stripping away her clothes she climbed into the tub and relaxed.  
  
(Ahh this is the good life) Serenity smiled as she settled in the warm water and began to eat the delicate strawberries beside her.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba was greeted with other company managers wanting this certain company, well he wasn't going to let them have it,  
  
"Welcome" The owner, known as Mr. Alan Kane.  
  
Kaiba looked him over, (so this is what this guy looks like)  
  
"I hope you will enjoy your stay here, while we come to terms with our investments" He shook everyone's hands, but somehow he had a strange dislike of Kaiba.  
  
"Hopefully, by the end of the week we we'll have gotten to know one another" he smiled as Kaiba's patience was growing thin,  
  
"Just tell us why we should waste our money on your company, what do it have to offer?" Kaiba sneered,  
  
"Mr. Banks you won't be disappointed, my company come complete with every advance technology the world has ever made"  
  
"Then show me" Kaiba growled, (Maybe Serenity was right, Banks does sound bad... WHAT?!! I'm agreeing with a Wheeler.. Oh Seto, your going to need a big vacation after this) ---------------------------------------------------  
  
(That was very refreshing) Serenity thought, drying herself off, she quickly got changed into normal shorts and a T-shirt, she cleaned up the bathroom, making sure everything was in order, next she grabbed to spare key for the hotel room, she decided to check out México for a while, see what this place could offer.  
  
(Maybe, taking this job wasn't as bad as it seems)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Another Chapter completed for now, hope you like it)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Serenity go's back to the hotel to see Kaiba as mad as ever, what will she do?, will she survive Kaiba's wrath?) 


	4. Just wishing you would get along

  
  
(Thanks for all the great reviews, I hope I don't disappoint you)  
  
(Here's what happened last time)  
  
((That was very refreshing) Serenity thought, drying herself off, she quickly got changed into normal shorts and a T-shirt, she cleaned up the bathroom, making sure everything was in order, next she grabbed to spare key for the hotel room, she decided to check out MéMexico for a while, see what this place could offer.  
  
(Maybe, taking this job wasn't as bad as it seems))  
  
Just wishing you would get along  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you my companies joys" Mr. Kane pointed to all the workers.  
  
"They are high tech engineers and scientists, without them this company would be nothing but worthless junk"  
  
Kaiba could care less about the workers in fact he planned to fire them all to replace them with Kaiba corp officials.  
  
"This company is run by not just the hard workers but 300 advance super computers which keeps track of the satellites and the new technologies of the world and radioing it back to this building giving us an advantage, with all this, this company is one of the top three in the world, fully capable to outdo any in it's path."  
  
(Yeah?, well Kaiba corp is the ultimate company)Kaiba smirked mentally.  
  
"I'v heard enough, I'll buy this company at whatever price you ask" Kaiba blurted out hoarsely.  
  
"Mr. Banks money is not the most important concept of this deal, I have to make sure the workers and the equipment will be handle right, so as I said by the end of the week I will make that decision"  
  
Kaiba growled, he planned to buy this company as fast as he could so he didn't have to spend a whole week with Wheeler. (Well that screws everything)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity walked down the public streets, looking at the stores and prices that were expensive. But since she could not afford to waste money she refrained from buying any thing, she didn't need or want. And she dare not ask Kaiba it's bad enough he has to pay for her food, her room and her transportation, plus having to spend a whole week with him, and just for that she should be grateful, a soft blush spread across her face. In fact Kaiba couldn't be all bad, could he?  
  
Serenity took a detour on one of the beach paths, it was so beautiful the sun was just setting as dolphins swam through the waves so gracefully. She wanted her brother here to see this. Serenity's attention was drawn away from the scene of two young buys, around 10 and 11, that were fighting with each other.   
  
One was blond haired a little short from the other, that reminded her of her brother, how he was trying to act tough, than there was the other boy, he had brown hair and was continually bullying the other. An image of Joey and Kaiba flashed through her mind, always fighting always bugging, couldn't they just get along.  
  
The brunette colored boy shoved the blond to the ground as the blond tackled the brunette.  
  
(Who am I kidding, Kaiba and Joey will never get along, the only thing they have in common is their hate for one another)  
  
Serenity saw how the friend of the two boys were trying to pull them apart from each other as Serenity made her way back to the hotel.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba relaxed on the sofa after arriving home to see that Serenity was gone, wishing she was there, just to have someone to yell at, after all a Wheeler is only go for that.  
  
Mr. Kane had embarrassed him today, which put Kaiba in a bad mood, it's a good thing that he controlled his temper, how dare he say to him that he was arrogant.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Mr. Banks if you continue to annoy me then I must ask you to leave"  
  
"I'm not here to praise the workers, I'm here for this company"  
  
"Mr. Banks, I would like to say that your attitude is far beyond health, you remind me of how arrogant the CEO of Kaiba corp was and that is one thing I will not except, if you all want to talk business then I ask you all to join me and my wife for a gala event happen tonight at one of my private buildings"  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he agreed along with the others, Kaiba turned around to walk out when he was called back,  
  
"Oh and Mr. Banks, as I hear you have a wife, bring her, I would love to hear how she could put up with you"  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
Kaiba tightened his fists as he thought through the event that happened today,  
  
(ARROGANT, how dare he call me arrogant) Right then the door opened as Serenity walked through, Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he smiled wickedly,  
  
Serenity noticed Kaiba's glare and thought that it would just be good if she quickly made her way passed him,  
  
"And where do you think your going?"Kaiba asked coldly,  
  
"Uh...to my room...I have to arrange my things" Serenity cursed her self with such a bad excuse, she could of just said Well since your looking at me that way I didn't want to even be round you.  
  
"You had all day to do that" Kaiba smirked as he stood up,  
  
"Well ..uh...I" Serenity gulped down a breath as she really didn't know what to say,  
  
"Listen Wheeler I had a bad day, so I don't have time for your excuses, I literally don't care"  
  
Serenity couldn't believe this, here Kaiba is taking his bad day out on her and she didn't even do anything,  
  
"Well sorry, but, I really could care less if you had a bad day, so don't take it out on me" Serenity folded her arms daring Kaiba to come make a come back.  
  
"Hmm" Kaiba just smiled wider as Serenity started to fidgeted,  
  
"Get ready to go" Kaiba made his way to his room door,  
  
"Go?, go where?" Serenity asked confused,  
  
"For dinner" he said coldly making his way into his room slamming to door behind him,  
  
This time it was Serenity turned to tighten her fists, (Ahh, Kaiba your such a jerk)  
  
Serenity stomped passed Kaiba room to her room, and there on the bed was a elegant black dress with a diamond neck to go with it. Serenity's eyes went wide at the sight she beheld, she quickly changed into it, the dress came around her neck, and was low cut around the back, it flowed nicely to the floor making her look down right eye turning. She put up her hair as she put tiny diamond hair clips all around. Slipping on the necklace she looked herself over, she had to admit Kaiba knew how to pick out dresses.  
  
She made her way out of the room to see Kaiba on the phone which sound like his limo, from the back Serenity couldn't help put stare, Kaiba was in a hot suit, looks like an American one, black, with a royal blue undershirt.  
  
(Wow, that suits brings out his tight little...wow Serenity, bad girl, bad thoughts) Serenity blushed a deep red as Kaiba turned around to meet her, his eyes were also wide open. He quickly shook his head as he regained his composure.  
  
"Ready to go?" he stated calmly, not his usual cold voice,  
  
"Yes" I could help but look him over, (I must like guy's in suits, because I think I'm attractive to Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba took Serenity's hand and made their way out the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
(Well not a very long chapter)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Kaiba and Serenity met Mr. Kane and his wife, Kaiba fines that his starting to fall for his worst enemies sister, and Serenity is confronted by Mr. Kane on how her relationship with Kaiba began.) 


	5. The Truth Behind the Mask

(Ok, here is one of the romantic part of this story)

(This is what happened last time)

( (Wow, that suits brings out his tight little...wow Serenity, bad girl, bad thoughts) Serenity blushed a deep red as Kaiba turned around to meet her, his eyes were also wide open. He quickly shook his head as he regained his composure.

"Ready to go?" he stated calmly, not his usual cold voice,

"Yes" I could help but look him over, (I must like guy's in suits, because I think I'm attractive to Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba)

Kaiba took Serenity's hand and made their way out the door.)

(Enjoy this chapter)

**The Truth Behind the Mask**

Joey arrived home from work at 5:30, a hard days work plus coming home to an empty house that's just depressing. He made his way to the fridge pulling out some leftovers Yugi gave him, it's not that Joey couldn't cook it's just that when he does he blows something up.

Flopping on the couch Joey couldn't help but wonder what his sister was doing, he sighed as he ate quietly, after about 10 minutes of hearing himself chew he had enough.

(Wonder what Yug is doing) Joey picked up the phone and dialed Yugi up, One ring, Two ring, Three ring, machine. Joey didn't leave a message, Yugi was probably out for supper with his Grandfather and Mokuba. In fact all his friends were either not home or just to busy to spend time with him.

(One last call) Joey quickly dialed up the number and waited nervously, One Ring, Two Ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Mai, I'm glad I got you home, listen I'm having a problem"

"What is it?"

"See my sisters out of the city for a while and my friends are all busy s-so I was w-wondering would y-you like to...um" Joey stuttered a lot, he always liked Mai but he couldn't come to ask her out.

"Would I like to keep you company, you mean"Mai said with a hint of excitement

"Yeah, something like that"

"I would love to"

"Really, great, what do you want to do?"

"Well we could go somewhere"

"Sure if you want" Joey blushed, he never expected Mai to agree.

"Great, lets go to a movie, and then lets get something to eat besides your leftovers" Mai chuckled

"What, how do to ya know about that?"

"Sorry hun my little secret"

"Ok I'll pick in up in a half an hour, ok?"

"Fine by me"

They both hung up, as soon as the phone was down Joey couldn't help but jump for joy, after he settled down he had a whole new problem, (What am I going to wear?)

Serenity existed the limo to be stunned at how huge this place was, candles ran up the walk path as guards and butlers ran around making sure everything was right. Kaiba started towards the front entrance followed by Serenity.

"Mr. Banks I presume" the guard asked,

"Yes, and my wife Serenity" the guard agreed and let them pass,

The corridor was as large as Kaiba's with flowers all around and ladies and gentlemen scattered everywhere. Serenity followed Kaiba to the large ballroom to the left of them, there must have been 300 people, but then again the ballroom was big. Serenity looked to Kaiba who found he way to an empty table, he didn't even looked fazed at this sight,

(I guess he is used to it)

Serenity took a seat across from Kaiba as a waiter brought them drinks, Serenity's eyes wondered around the room, she never been to something so fancy. Kaiba notice and grinned, the expression on her face was priceless, suddenly his attention was drawn away when a hand tapped his shoulder,

"Mr.Banks nice to see you here" Mr.Kane stood there and smiled as Kaiba just glared at him, one of his cold glares, Mr.Kane's eyes wonder to the lady that was with Kaiba.

"Ah, so this must be your wife" Mr.Kane kissed Serenity's hand, as Serenity smiled back, Kaiba though he felt the presence of jealousy starting to grow, he didn't even know why, it was just a Wheeler.

"Serenity will you excuse us, I need to talk to your husband" Serenity shook her head in agreement and got up to join the other ladies.

Mr.Kane sat down in Serenity's spot as he noticed the glare coming from Kaiba,

"Please Mr.Banks it was just a friendly kiss" Kaiba grunted as he continued to glare at him,

"Well let's get down to business, I know your dieing for my company, and I see that your the best of the bunch, but I want to know what you plan to do with my company"

"Simple, have it go to better uses"Kaiba plainly stated

"Such as?"

"It does matter what as long as it will have a better purpose in the end" Kaiba folded his arms waiting for Mr.Kane to continued.

"True, well I will see how this week go's, but right now lets talk like humans for once"

Kaiba continued to stare as Mr.Kane started a conversation,

"So where did you go on your honeymoon" Mr.Kane asked with a smile

"Hawaii" Kaiba stated emotionless,

"I see, how long were you married"

"Three years"

"You don't seem so thrilled to talk about your marriage"

"I don't appreciate people who are nosey"

Mr.Kane sighed as he looked around the room at all his guess, but his eyes landed on Serenity she was indeed beautiful.

"Will you excuse me, I would like to dance with your lovely wife" Before Kaiba could respond he was gone, but Kaiba gave murderous glare at him as he walked up to Serenity.

(Why am I acting like this, this is the Mutts sister, I shouldn't be feeling jealous, unless I like her..No Kaiba...wrong thought stay away from that thought)

Serenity was tapped on the shoulder, she turned around to see Mr.Kane smiling at her,

"Would you care to dance?" He let his hand out, as Serenity looked at Kaiba who was looking back, she smiled and took mr.Kane's hand,

Kaiba watched as Serenity danced with Mr.Kane which got him even more jealous

"So, how are you enjoying your night?"

"It's great, I mean you know how to throw a party"Serenity said

"Well you should be used to it being married to Mr.Banks and all" Serenity shook her head as she continued to dance. Mr.Kane spun her out and back in, then his whispered in her ear

"No offence but I don't even think you are married to him"

Serenity's eyes went wide as she tried to come up with an excuse,

"I assure you I am"She said a little above a whisper,

"Really, how long have you been married?" Serenity smiled Kaiba was smarter than that, he gave her all that information.

"Three years"

"Where did you meet?"

"At a fancy dinner" Serenity praised herself for memorizing all this information.

"What's your husbands first name?"

That question caught her off guard, Kaiba never told her what he want her to call him,

(Hm, I could get my revenge for him acting like such a jerk) Serenity smiled at Mr.Kane

"Edmond" Mr.Kane started to laugh at that weird name as Serenity joined in,

"Well no wonder he put on a cold attitude" that when Mr.Kane kissed Serenity on the cheek,

"Excuse me, put don't you have a wife?"

"Yes, don't you have a husband?"

"Of course I do, now please leave me alone" Serenity firmly said as Mr.Kane smirked, but before he walked away he whispered something to Serenity.

"Amazing, after three years of marriage you still don't wear your wedding ring" Serenity narrowed her eyes as she watched Mr.Kane go back to where Kaiba sat, she forgot that she didn't have a ring on. She continued her chatting with the other ladies as she tried to forget this even happened.

"So Ed, how are you enjoying your night?"Mr.Kane smiled

"What?!"Kaiba stared even harder at him, (Did he just call me Ed?)

"Yeah, your wife told me your name" Kaiba turned his attention to Serenity who was smiling innocently back at him, he smirk and just waved his head.

"Will you excuse me"Kaiba said not even looking at Mr.Kane as he got up from the table. He casually walked over to Serenity,

"Ed uh?"he whispered which made Serenity shiver, she turned around and gave him a innocent look,

"I don't know what your talking about"

"You know your going to pay for that"

"Yeah, but at least I got a good laugh out of it"Serenity giggled, Kaiba shook his head.

"You want to dance?" Kaiba asked

"I would love to"Serenity took Kaiba's hand as they made their way to the center of the dance floor.

After the movie Joey and Mai went out to get something to eat, not to fancy since Joey could only afford so much,

"I enjoyed the movie Joey, how about you?" Mai asked as she sipped her coffee,

"Ya, it was good" Mai noticed Joey blushing red then an apple, so she decided to continue,

"I would love to do this again" this time it was Mai's turn to blush,

"You would?!" Joey asked confused,

"Yeah I had a great time with you"

"I thought that you hated me"

"How can I hate you Joey, you are everything I have been looking for in a man"

"Really?"

"Yes" Mai lend over and gave Joey a kiss on his cheek, that made him red all over,

"Thanks Mai"

As the evening came to a close Kaiba and Serenity left to return to their hotel room, Serenity could see that Kaiba was tired, he was fighting to keep awake, she just smiled as they pulled in front of the hotel.

Kaiba unlocked to door as he made his way into his room not even shutting it Serenity just went pass to hers, she quickly got changed and decided she better call Joey up. She dialed his number as she waited three rings, still no answer

(He must be with Yugi?)

Serenity hung up the phone, it was time for her to get some sleep she started feeling tired from tonight. As she walked passed Kaiba's room she stopped to see

Kaiba laying on his bed, asleep, he had on some shorts but no shirt as Serenity started to blush, She quietly made her way over to Kaiba. Tucking him in making sure he was covered with the blankets, she moved a few strands of hair out of his face as she bent over and kissed his forehead.

(He looks so innocent when he's asleep) Serenity smiled as she made her way out of the room when she turned to corner, Kaiba peak one eye open, smiling he went back to sleep.

(I'm falling for Wheeler, no, Serenity)that was Kaiba's last thought as he drifted to sleep.

(Well the end of another chapter)

Don't worry if it seems fast, trust me it's no where near the end and their are just way to many conflicts I want to put into it because...well...I'm mean.

(NEXT CHAPTER: It's the final day, who gets that company, and when Serenity finds out what Kaiba's intentions for the company are about, her and Kaiba get into one of the BIGGEST fights ever, one that will break one of their heart, but which one?)


	6. Heading for a Heartache

(This is what happened last time)

As she walked passed Kaiba's room she stopped to see Kaiba laying on his bed, asleep, he had on some shorts but no shirt as Serenity started to blush, She quietly made her way over to Kaiba. Tucking him in making sure he was covered with the blankets, she moved a few strands of hair out of his face as she bent over and kissed his forehead.

_(He looks so innocent when he's asleep)_ Serenity smiled as she made her way out of the room when she turned to corner, Kaiba peak one eye open, smiling he went back to sleep.

_(I'm falling for Wheeler, no, Serenity)_that was Kaiba's last thought as he drifted to sleep.

(Hope you like this chapter)

_**Heading for a Heartache**_

Serenity poured a cup of coffee, as she thought over the weeks events, this was her last day in México, she should be happy to leave and forget about Kaiba, go back to her brother, but something told Serenity that she would miss not just México put Kaiba as well.

Serenity usually spent her morning out on the balcony alone, once again Kaiba left without her knowing, she had all day today to do whatever she wanted before leaving tomorrow and yet she just wanted to relax here. Serenity picked up the phone and dialed her brothers work number.

_"Hello"_

"Joey, it's Serenity I thought I better phone you"

_"Hey Serenity this weeks been the best"_Joey could hardly contain his excitement,

"That's great I'm coming home tomorrow, just to let you know, mom said to give you a big hug when I arrive"

_"Well I'll be waiting for you"_

"Thank you, so, what happened that was so great"

_"Everything I asked Mai on a date finally and she had a great time, ever since then we go out every night"_

"That's wonderful, how's the gang doing?"

_"Yugi babysitting Mokuba, did you know Kaiba was out of the city?"_

"N-no I d-didn't"

_"Are you ok Serenity?"_

"Fine, I guess I just want to get home"

_"That's natural"_

"Well I better let you get back to work"

_"Alright, I'll be waiting for you"_

"As well as I, goodbye"

_"Bye"_

Serenity hung up the phone and sigh, if Joey ever knew about her spending a whole week with Kaiba, hell will a raise. Serenity made her way back to the kitchen and decided to go pack for the trip home. She went through all the clothes she brought then stopped at the dress Kaiba had given her. She smiled at the memory of that night. That night would always stay in her memories.

She finished her packing placing everything neatly by the door for tomorrows departure, it was nice to live the high life for a while, but even she knew that it had to end sometime. She heard the door open, knowing that Kaiba was back from one of those meetings.

Walking out of the room, she saw that Kaiba was smiling, and he hardly smiles.

"So how did it go?"She asked as she continued to the front entrance, Kaiba quickly put on a snobby look as he stated,

"I got the company, I always get what I want" he flopped onto the couch as Serenity just rolled her eyes.

"So what do you do now?" She asked

"Tomorrow the final signing of the contract is to take place, then we leave"

"What do you plan to do with the company?"

Kaiba evilly smiled, not even looking at her,

"First of all fire all those incompetent workers, replacing them with my own people..." before Kaiba could finish Serenity interfered,

"**What?!**, you can't do that, I meet some of those workers, what will they do after they don't have a job!"

"That's their problem, not mine" Serenity tightened her fist, _(How could Kaiba be so cold?)_

"Kaiba they all have families to care for, you just can't leave them on the streets" Serenity's voice was growing louder and louder.

Kaiba jumped up from his spot, equally facing her,

**"I can do what I please"** he turned his back to her as he started walking away,

"No Kaiba you can't, start acting like a human for once, what if you where in there position" Serenity yelled

Kaiba turned around staring at Serenity with the hardest glare he could muster,

**"DIDN'T I WARN YOU THAT YOU DO AS I PLEASE, AND NOT GET INVOLVED WITH MATTERS THAT DON'T DISCERN YOU, YOUR JUST A SUBSTITUTE WIFE, WHO WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO COME ACROSS ME"**Kaiba yelled back

**"WELL AS YOUR SUBSTITUTE WIFE, THERE'S ALWAYS SUBSTITUTE NAGGING"** Serenity could see her brother coming out in her, Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he strolled disturbingly calmly towards her. Looking down at Serenity Kaiba could feel her fear growing inside her, but she wouldn't let that show,

"Listen Wheeler..."Kaiba said calmly, but the anger started to burn within him,

**"IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD BE STILL ON THOSE STREETS SELLING YOURSELF LIKE THE WHORE YOU REALLY ARE"**

Serenity took a second to think of what Kaiba was saying, she felt the stinging sensation building in her eyes, **_(THAT JERK!!!)_ **She looked up to see Kaiba leering over her smiling like the jerk he was, _(Well I'll wipe that smile right off his face, quite literally)_

Before another word was spoken Serenity used all her strength, and with great force slap Kaiba across the cheek. Kaiba taken back by that, natural felt the area where Serenity hit him.

**"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT" **Kaiba's face went beet red with anger as he threw Serenity back into the wall and held her arms to her side,

**"I WILL SAY WHAT I PLEASE, WHEN I PLEASE, AND HOW I PLEASE, AND YOU WILL AGREE TO ANYTHING I SAY"**

Serenity lend in almost nose to nose as she glared one of her brothers angry glares,

**"I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE KAIBA, I AM A HUMAN BEING, NOT A MACHINE YOU CAN COMMAND"**

Kaiba tightened his grip before letting go, he needed some air, grabbing his trench coat he made his way to the door, but Serenity wasn't going to let him go that easily,

**"YOU KNOW KAIBA MY BROTHER WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU, YOUR NOTHING BUT A COLD-HEARTED, SELF-ABSORBED, STUCK UP, BAST..."**

**!!!!SMACK!!!!**

Serenity went flying back to the ground, coming down with a hard thud, it was her turn to place a hand on her burning cheek, it was for sure going to leave a bruise, she looked up at Kaiba, he was smiling again.

"I hope you enjoy the money your making, because by tomorrow you will be back standing on the corner again" Before Serenity could reply, Kaiba slammed the door behind

him.

Serenity was left in a heap on the floor battered and bruised, she couldn't hold the tears back anymore, tears drained from her eyes as they stung the side of her cheek that was forming a bruise. She looked to the door Kaiba had left then to the small stand in the corner which held her only salvation.

From the fall to the ground Serenity twisted her ankle, making it hard to reach the small table, limping slowly over she reaching for the only thing that would free her from Kaiba, pressing the buttons, she waited till there was a voice,

_"Hello"_

"Joey...I-I have something to confess to you"Serenity sobbed,

-----------------------------------------------

(Ok it's a short chapter, but it should be good)

(NEXT CHAPTER:Kaiba returns to find Serenity gone as he finishes his deal, to find out that it's just not the company he wanted)

(The next few chapters will probably be Kaiba's point of view)


	7. Love Cravings, Hateful Consequences

(This chapter is to see the relationship between Serenity and Joey, showing how much Joey cares for her)

(This is what happened last time)

(Serenity was left in a heap on the floor battered and bruised, she couldn't hold the tears back anymore, tears drained from her eyes as they stung the side of her cheek that was forming a bruise. She looked to the door Kaiba had left then to the small stand in the corner which held her only salvation.

From the fall to the ground Serenity twisted her ankle, making it hard to reach the small table, limping slowly over she reaching for the only thing that would free her from Kaiba, pressing the buttons, she waited till there was a voice,

_"Hello"_

"Joey...I-I have something to confess to you"Serenity sobbed,)

--------------------------------------------------------------- ---------

_**Love Cravings, Hateful Consequences**_

Fuming anger still burnt inside of him as he walked down the street, hands in his pockets,eyes to the ground. The anger that grew inside him, wasn't caused by what Serenity had said to him,but what he did to her.

He slapped her, very uncalled for, she did not even deserve to be yelled at,but the heat of the moment caused him to react the way he did.

Kaiba rubbed his sore cheek again, it didn't hurt as much, and probably won't leave a bruise but he knew it should, he deserved it.

The time passed quickly as the sun was setting on the last day here in México, somehow the colors of the sky reminded Kaiba of Serenity's hair, and the faint stars represented the sparkle

in her eyes.

But that sparkled was wiped from her features as he looked into those horror filled eyes as he walked out on her. At that time he had given up the only chance of being with her, for real.

There was only one thing to do.

_(I have to apologize)_

------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity grabbed her coat and luggage,peering one more time at the place she stayed in for a whole week. She left a note for Kaiba on her pillow, say she was leaving. As you guessed it, Joey was not very happy, in fact totally the opposite, he was not just angry at Serenity but at Kaiba as well.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"I've been in México for a whole week i-in s-stead of with mom..." before she could finish Joey interrupted,

_"What?, you could have told me you were just going on a vacation, you didn't have to lie to me"_

"Joey please let me finish...I-I was afraid to tell you because..um..I-I'm not here alone"Serenity stuttered, afraid of what her brother will say.

_"Who are you with?"_Joey got dead serious right then,

"Well...I...uh"

_"Are you with Tristan? Is that why I can never get him home?"_

"No it's not Tristan"Serenity started crying again, she wished it was Tristan that way her brother would not blow up because of what she was about to tell him,

_"Serenity what's wrong?!"_Joey asked very worried, his sister hardly cries.

**"I'M HERE WITH KAIBA!!"**Serenity screeched, while crying, than there was nothing but silence.

**_"WHAT!!???"_** Came a loud roar from the other end of the line.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Serenity wiped a stray tear that fell from her eyes as she quietly closed the door behind her, a door that held her memories behind them, some happy, some not so happy.

She waited patiently for the elevator, remembering everything that happened.

**(FLASHBACK)**

**_"Did he hurt you?"_**Joey yelled through the phone,

"I'll be ok, I just want to go home"

_**"So your saying he did"**_

"Y-Yes"Serenity stuttered

_**"Alright I'll come to you"**_

"No, I'll come to you, I'll catch the next fight out"

_"Well...alright, I'll be waiting for you at the airport"_

"Ok" a sigh of relief escaped Serenity's lips,

_"No worries, ya big brothers here now"_

"Thank you"

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Serenity entered the elevator, breathing in sharply and releasing sharply, _(It's all over now)_

----------------------------------------

Kaiba has never been this nervous in his life as he made his way up to the hotel room. _(Just say sorry and everything will be fine.)._

Quietly he opened the door, peering in,it was silent, his eyes glared over the room as it looked to be no one there.

"Serenity?" he asked, hardly above a whisper, he looked out at the balcony, where Serenity usually was to think, once seeing she wasn't there he went to the next room and the next, all the way down till he reached her room. He entered to find everything gone, except the black dress he had bought her a while ago. From the corner of his eyes he saw a note that was placed neatly on her bed. He picked it up as his eyes glanced over each word.

_For Kaiba,_

_The deal is off, keep your money and that dress, until you become civil once again,or at all, I will have nothing more with you. I never been so humiliated, insulted, and never cried so much, until I meet you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Serenity Wheeler_

Kaiba crunched the paper with his fists as all the anger he thought was gone, reappeared.

**_(Fine, leave, I don't care I have what I want)_**As like a kid with a temper tantrum, Kaiba stomped out of Serenity's room into his, slamming the door.

-------------------------------------------

Mokuba was playing duel monsters when banging was heard from the front door,

"I'll get it"Yugi jumped up and ran to the door, he hardly had time to open the door when Joey burst through,

"Joey? What's wrong?"Yugi looked confused,

**"Where's Mokuba?"**Joey yelled, which startled Yugi,

"He's in the living room"YugI pointed to the room.

Joey kept his eyes focused he walked towards the place Yugi pointed to, as he turned the corner, he saw Mokuba shuffling through his cards. As he cleared his throat, he caught Mokuba's attention.

"Hey Joey,Want to...."Mokuba didn't finish before Joey exploded,

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE YOUR BROTHER AND MY SISTER WENT ON THIS LITTLE BUSINESS TRIP TOGETHER, AND MÉXICO NO DOUBT!" **Yugi stood a few feet back as, his best friend is just a little over reacting.

"He told me not to tell you" Mokuba explained,

**"THAT'S NO EXCUSE, MY SISTER WAS BRIBED BY KAIBA TO COME WITH HIM, AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT IT WAS WISE ENOUGH TO TELL ME"**

"He needed her help"

**"ALL KAIBA NEED IS A GOOD KICK IN THE A.."**Yugi grabbed a hold of Joey's arms, pulling him back so he wouldn't get to carried away,

"Joey calm down, what's going on?"Yugi asked more confused now then when he started,

**"THE PROBLEM IS, KAIBA KIDNAPPED SERENITY, TO USE FOR HIS OWN BENEFIT"**

**"That's not true, deep down I think Seto likes your sister" **Mokuba countered, he tighten his fists, giving one of those famous Kaiba glares, Joey did he same, until Yugi step in, it would not be pretty if he hadn't.

"You guys just calm down" YugI yelled,

"He started it"Mokuba yelled,

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

**"YOU YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!"**Yugi yelled, startling the to other boys,

------------------------------------------------

_"Final boarding call, for flight 103 to Domino Japan"_ a ladies voice was heard through the intercom.

Serenity sighed as she made her way to her seat, she was happy that she was going home to her brother, but something made her feel very guilty, she couldn't put her finger on it just yet.

The empty seat beside her must of had something to do with it, but it was quickly taken by a young lady, mentally, something in Serenity's mind told her to stay.

_(Is it because I might be in love with Kaiba?) _Serenity subconcious countered as her plane took off.

----------------------------------------

"Sign right here, Mr. Banks and the company is yours"

Kaiba just grunted as he signed his name on the sheet, he got little sleep, since he was up all night thinking of that Wheeler. Mr.Kane took the contract from his hands not even glancing on it.

"Thank you for your time Mr.Banks"

Kaiba got up shook the guys hand, he turned around and made his way to the exit, but before he left he looked over his shoulder.

"Mr.Kane I believe you can call me by my real name now, don't worry I'll take care of your company" Kaiba evilly smirked as he left.

Mr.Kane looked down at the contract as he looked over it, there at the bottom was his real name.

_Seto Kaiba_

----------------------------------------------

Serenity's plane landed around 3:30pm, her ankle didn't hurt as much now since she had time to relax it, but it still was swollen. She quickly tried to make herself look better, so that her brother wouldn't be worried, until she came to the large bruise on her cheek, it was definitely noticeable, she tried to cover it with some of her hair as she made her way off the craft.

A smile appeared on her face, she was home, this was where she belonged,

**"Serenity!" **Serenity's attention was drawn to her brother running up to her, he wasted no time in giving her a big hug.

"Joey, I missed you so much", Joey pulled away to examine his sister, that's when Serenity kept her face to the ground.

"Are you alright?"Joey asked concern,

"Yes, I'm fine" they began walking to where Yugi and Mokuba waited for them,

"Did he try anything fun" Joey started getting serious again,

"No, he might be a jerk, but her has morals"

Joey stopped as her lifted her chin, so her eyes would meet his, that's when he saw the bruise on her cheek,

**"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"**Joey yelled, Yugi ran over to try and calm Joey down, Serenity placed her hand on her cheek, wincing when she touched the delicate flesh,

"I got out of line with Kaiba, I guess" she lied, she knew all to well Kaiba got what he deserved.

**"I'LL KILL HIM" **Joey yelled,

**"NO!!"**Serenity suddenly yelled, which shocked both Yugi and Joey,

"I..mean..um..violence never get anyone, anywhere, please just forget about it"

"Serenity, Kaiba had no right to hit you"Yugi added,

**"YEAH, THA JERK IS IN DEEP NOW"**

"Please, just forget about Kaiba, and he'll forget about us" her eyes pleaded with everything she had, and what was weird she didn't know why she was defending Kaiba.

Joey soften some, he hugged his sister again,

"Alright, but if he hurts you again, he won't live to tell about it" Joey warned,

"Thank you Joey"Serenity whispered,

"Now let's get you home" Joey smiled, as they made there way back to the truck.

---------------------------------

Kaiba's airplane leaves in 30 minutes, yet all he could think of was Serenity, no matter what he did, Serenity will never forgive him, and even if he did, Joey will always get in the way. He already trick her before, like a mouse to a trap, if he tried something like that again she wouldn't fall for it. Unless, Kaiba smirked venomously, he had the prefect plan.

_(Serenity might be more aware now, but, what if I add some cheese to my trap)_Kaiba thought,

_(And what better cheese to use then her greatest and only weakness she has) _Kaiba smirk more, this time he had her for sure.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Ok, another chapter done)

(**NEXT CHAPTER**: Kaiba finally snapped, he will do anything now for Serenity, even if force is needed, and what was this cheese he is talking about? Find out)


	8. Sadistic Motives

(All right, are you ready for Kaiba's more Sadistic side)

(This is what happened last time)

(Kaiba's airplane leaves in 30minutes, yet all he could think of was Serenity, no matter what he did, Serenity will never forgive him, and even if he did, Joey will always get in the way. He already trick her before, like a mouse to a trap, if he tried something like that again she wouldn't fall for it. Unless, Kaiba smirked venomously, he had the prefect plan.

_(Serenity might be more aware now, but, what if I add some cheese to my trap)_Kaiba thought,

_(And what better cheese to use then her greatest and only weakness she has)_ Kaiba smirk more, this time he had her for sure.)

(Remember Fake identity, focuses on the changes of attitude between the two characters)

_**Sadistic Motives**_

Kaiba sat in his study going through due papers, it had been 2 week since he returned, he hadn't seen Serenity since before then, soon his plan will be put into action. He had gone through all the facts and details.

_(This can't lose)_

"What are you doing, Seto?" Mokuba peered over his brothers shoulders.

"Work" Kaiba put flatly,

"Seto, you haven't been very lively since you returned, are you ok?" Kaiba smirked as his facial expressions darkened.

"I'm fine"Kaiba stood up, he glanced at his watch.

_(8:30am, Serenity usually leaves for work around this time) _

As you could see Kaiba had been stocking Serenity since he returned, memorizing her time table. So in a way he had the upper hand. Kaiba patted Mokuba on the head smiling dow at him.

"I have to go, prepare a guess room, I'm expecting company" Kaiba headed out his office down the huge stairs to the front entrance.

"You never told me anyone was coming"Mokuba ran up to him.

"It's not really concerning you"

"You know I live here to, who's coming?"

"Never mind"

"When are they coming?"Mokuba folded his hands.

"Listen Mokuba, I'm in a hurry, please do as I say" Kaiba climbed into his limo as he went over his plan.

"Where to Mr.Kaiba?" the driver asked

"The Wheelers"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Joey have you seen my other shoe" Serenity looked around her little apartment, frantically searching for her other shoe. Joey was trying to master cooking without damaging anything else, namely himself.

"No I haven't seen it" he yelled as he carefully tried to flip his eggs over.

"Now where is it....oh....found it"Serenity quickly grabbed her purse from her side table in her bedroom. She was grateful that Joey had the day off from work, one less thing to

worry about.

**"WOW...FIRE!"** Serenity heard her brother yell, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

_(Maybe not)_

She helped Joey put out the little grease fire he started. he thanked her as he was embarrassed,

"I'll see you Joey" Serenity waved as she headed out the door. Recently Serenity got a job as a secretary for a small business, that helped her a lot.

"See ya" Joey called back as he wiped the food particles off him.

Serenity left her apartment and started walking down the street. Little did she know eyes were on her, she turned around fast, but found no one was behind her. She continued to walk the street as again the feel came over her. She stopped there and looked around,

" Did you get lost?"Came a voice in front of her,

**"Ahhh"**Serenity screamed grabbing her pounding heart,

"Haha you should see your face"that voice Serenity recognized

"Mai, that wasn't funny"Serenity calmed down,

"Sorry I thought I would walk to work with you today, is that ok?" Mai tried to hold back her laughter, Serenity and Mai had worked with her, it was actually Mai who got her this job.

"Sure, I just thought.....never mind" Serenity smiled as she started walking again.

---------------------------------------------------

From the darkness of the shade, Kaiba watched as Serenity made her way out of her apartment, she looked so beautiful in that grey outfit she had on, the mini skirt showed her sleek legs, and the jacket that went with it gave her volume in her chest. Yet he didn't pursue her, for she wasn't the one he was after. His eyes averted from Serenity to the window on the top floor of her apartment.

Kaiba walked casually not to draw anyone's attention, he entered the building. He pulled out a little devise he had created to crack codes and locks, he made it for this situation mostly, he placed it on the locked door as it opened to his will.

_(I'm in)_

-----------------------------------------

Joey cleaned himself up as he started on cleaning the kitchen, he made a big mess, he had to smile at himself.

_(Well cereal will have to do)_

Before he got to the cupboard there was a knock at the door, he sighed,

_(So close, and yet so far away)_he went to answer the door,

"Coming" Joey yelled as the pounding continued, Joey pulled open the door with force, not very happy that he was disturbed from eating. Suddenly Joey's eyes opened as he looked up at a certain blue eyed CEO.

"KAIBA?"Joey asked surprised, Kaiba chuckled darkly at that Joey was snapped back into reality.

**"What do you want?"**Joey growled in and attempted to shut the door, but unfortunately for Joey, Kaiba's foot was in the door.

"Only one thing, Mutt"Kaiba smirked as he pushed Joey back giving him time to enter, shutting the door behind him.

**"GET OUT!"**Joey yelled, fist up ready to fight,

"Not until I get what I want" Kaiba purred evily looking down at Joey with a glint in his eyes that spelt doom

**"WHAT'S THAT?"**

"Serenity" Kaiba gave a venomous laugh as he kept his eyes on Joey, knowing what he will do.

That pushed Joey over the edge, he quickly charged for Kaiba, swing his fists at him, Kaiba's reflexes were better though, more then Joey figured as Kaiba grabbed Joey's wrists, pushing him backwards to the nearest wall. The impact didn't faze Joey's anger as he went for another attempt for Kaiba.

"You never learn Mutt"

Kaiba's laughed as he moved to the side as he grabbed a fist of Joey's blond hair throwing him to the ground. Joey rubbed his head, the pain was hard to bare, like a train went through one ear to the next. Joey was winded as Kaiba roughly stomped his foot into Joey's chest.

**"You'll...never get my sister...as long as I'm around"**Joey hissed as he gasped for air,

**_"I promise you, I will, and your going to help me" _**Kaiba sneered,

**"You sadistic bastard, I'll never help you"**

Kaiba through Joey against the wall as his fists connected with any part they could reach. Joey felt the darkness of unconsciencness coming over him. The impact must of snapped something. Joey faintly heard Kaiba sneer at him.

**_"It won't be to hard, your just the bait"_** Joey saw Kaiba reach for him, but he was to weak to react.

_(When I wake up, I'll kill him)_

Joey thought as he black out. Kaiba threw Joey over his shoulders as he placed a note

similarly to Serenity's by the little table next to the door as he carried the unconscious Joey with him.

---------------------------------------

The day was going so slow for Serenity, given Mai tried to lighten the day up, but failed miserably, she couldn't wait till this day will end. To get home to her brother and just relax.

------------------------------------------------------

(Serenity won't have much time to relax when she gets home)

(I promise next time, Joey will get a hit, for all you Joey lovers, aka My Sister, she'll kill me if I make Joey look weak)

(**_NEXT CHAPTER:_** Joey's worst nightmare, waking up to Kaiba, as he waits for Serenity to rescue him, but the only way Kaiba will free Joey, comes with a price, a huge price.)


	9. Falling into Darkness

(Hey there I'm back with another update )

(This is what happened last time)

_("It won't be to hard, your just the bait" Joey saw Kaiba reach for him, but he was to weak to react._

_(When I wake up, I'll kill him)_

_Joey thought as he black out. Kaiba threw Joey over his shoulders as he placed a note similarly to Serenity's by the little table next to the door as he carried the unconscious Joey with him._

_The day was going so slow for Serenity, given Mai tried to lighten the day up, but failed miserably, she couldn't wait till this day will end. To get home to her brother and just relax.)_

_**Falling into Darkness**_

A bright light was seen from a distance as it got closer a blurry setting was being formed of blues and white colors came into the vision.

Joey shook his head as he came to, he couldn't remember exactly what happened all he knew was someone was going to pay. Joey looked around the room, it appeared to be a study of so sort, there was a desk with two large windows on each side, with some book shelves.

Joey moved a little but was only followed by a hiss of pain, I guess he was pounded a little to hard, then he remembered.

**"KAIBA?"** Joey yelled as he scrambled to his feet, stumbling over to the door, he tried to turn the knob,

_(What a surprise, locked)_

He started to pound on the door, yelling as loud as he could, for anyone to hear him. Joey thought for a second he heard a chuckle coming from with in the room, but as he looked around

he saw nothing.

_(Alright, there's only one way through this) _Joey thought as he backed up a couple of feet, lining up with the doors weak spots,

_(Ok, I'm getting out of here)_ In lightning speed Joey took off, the only way out was to ram his way out, or so he thought.

As Joey made contact with the door, his body was forced back, these doors were much stronger than he thought, he looked at them up and down,

"Alright if that's how your going to be" Joey cursed as he got back into his position, hit after hit he made contact, yet it didn't even dent the door, Joey out of breath and shoulder killing him, made one last attempt, with all his might he went full speed towards the door, until he heard.

**"You break it, you bought it, and I don't think you can afford it"** came a cold, deep voice from behind,

Joey stopped on a dime, but unfortunately lost his footing coming down hard on the carpet, a dark chuckle was heard as Joey looked once more around the room, that's when the seat behind the big desk turned around, and who was sitting there, none other then Joey's worst nightmare.

**"You don't have alot of grace do you, Mutt"** Kaiba smirked at how Joey had fallen to the floor

and was now looking up at his in hatred,

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"** Joey yelled, he jumped to his feet and was making his way over to the CEO.

Kaiba stood up to look down at the very angry blond, as much as he loved to bug the Mutt, he had a time table to keep, it was now 5:00pm and Serenity would have just gotten in her apartment. Kaiba smirked mentally at the thought of Serenity's face, when she finds her apartment a mess, and her brother gone.

**"I'm getting what I want"** Kaiba stated with no emotion, which made Joey even more angry,

**"FORGET SERENITY, YOU HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH NOW, YOU THINK BY KIDNAPPING SOMEONE'S RELATIVE, WILL WIN THEM OVER, HA, YOUR MORE OF A JERK THAN I THOUGHT" **Joey yelled immediately regretting it as Kaiba just glared down at him,

**"Yes"** Kaiba gave a harsh reply as he started walking towards the door,

**"HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"** Joey wasn't about to let Kaiba leave, not just yet,

**"Where do you think? Your sister will arrive any minute and I am going to make sure that she never leaves, so be a good dog and make a lot of noise, I'm sure that won't be to hard for you" **Kaiba laughed as he refrained from looking at Joey and continued walking to the door,

**"WHY YA"** Joey yelled as he tackled Kaiba from behind,

--------------------------------------------------------------- -----

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity found herself in front of the Kaiba mansion, the note Kaiba gave her told her directions to his house, no not house, castle!!, She sighed as she couldn't believe what Kaiba had done, it just proved he couldn't have a heart.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"Joey I'm home"Serenity greeted walking through the door, she shoved her purse on the little table dropping the note Kaiba made on the ground.

Serenity continued around the corner, to be meet with a huge mess in her living room,

**"JOEY, WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"** Serenity yelled as she saw how the couch was flipped backwards, books and magazines were on the floor, table was turned and dents appeared on the wall.

When getting no reply she looked around the room, she couldn't believe it, that she can't leave Joey alone for one day without wrecking something,

_(Maybe he's out right now)_

Serenity started to pick up the books and rearrange the furniture that was out of place, that's when she went over to the dent wall, she looked at it for a few minutes, sighing she went to fix dinner when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, she bend down to get a closer look, touch it with her fingers she looked at it closely, that's when she knew what it was.

**"BLOOD!!"**

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

Joey seemed to be winning, or so he thought, he grabbed hold of Kaiba's coat holding him down, giving hit after hit, punch after punch. Although they hit hard Kaiba refused to cry out, instead he position his feet, just above Joey's waist, and with little of his might he threw Joey off of him.

Kaiba heard a thud and a groan coming from the stunned "Mutt", he smiled at his good efforts, he flipped his trench coat around and continued to the door. He grabbed to small key that was in his pocket, twisting the door, but not until he was firmly grabbed around the ankle, being thrown backwards.

Kaiba looked up to see Wheeler over him, with a victorious grin on his face, well you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, Kaiba kicked his feet out, tripping Joey as he fell to the ground. Kaiba grabbed the collar of Joey's shirt fist ready to come down, but suddenly, the was a knock at the door.

"Mr.Kaiba, the young lady that you told me to watch for, she making her way up the side walk"

Kaiba looked up at the door when he heard the words "Young lady"

**"Fine, now make yourself disappear, liked I planned" **Kaiba yelled back,

"Yes Sir",

Kaiba smirked, his eyes then fell on Joey, Joey eyes were still shut expecting a blow from

Kaiba, well who is Kaiba to refuse that. Kaiba's fist connected with Joey's face, forcing Joey's head to hit the carpet with a loud thud, making Joey cry out. Kaiba took this time to grab the key that had fallen to the floor and get out of the room, but before he left he replied.

**"Your pathetic, what a Mutt you are, and will always be, you might not agree and I'm sure your sister won't either,but, I will have her, one way or another" **Kaiba slammed the door behind him, as Joey heard the click of the lock.

Trying to refocus his vision, Joey stumbled to get up, he had to warn Serenity, he needed to make sure she was safe.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

After waited for nearly 5 minutes for someone to answer the door, Serenity let herself in, she was amazed that the door wasn't lock in such a big place. She shut the door behind her making sure it didn't make to much noise, just incase Kaiba was home. When she thought about Kaiba, rage filled her, trying as hard as she could not to scream.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Serenity picked up her phone from the ground to call 911, but found that the wires were cut, she quickly placed the phone down. She hopped in her shoes as she grabbed her purse from the table that's when she saw the note on the ground next to her feet, she picked it up, staring at the front that was sealed with a creature that looked like a dragon of some sort.

She unfolded the note glancing through each word, eyes getting bigger and bigger.

_For the Mutt's sister,_

_You can't get away from me that easy, as you stole something from me, my dignity, I have taken something from you. I have to say your brother is pathetic for one that thinks he so tough._

_I will make a deal with you, give me the only thing I desire and I will free your brother, if not, than I guess I have a new way to relieve my stress at the end of the day. Take my advise, come to me, Serenity._

_Come to my mansion, you remember where that is, don't you?_

_Signed,_

_**S. Kaiba**_

Serenity felt tears fall from her eyes as she read each letter, knowing that there was no way out in going, she couldn't risk her brother physically, she knew all to well Kaiba meant every word written. She would have to go, for Joey's sake.

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

Serenity wondered around the open area of the entrance, it was all quiet, Serenity decided to use this to her advantage, she began knocking lightly at the doors starting at the bottom working to the top, it might take long, but Joey had to be somewhere around here, right?, after knocking she would whisper her brothers name waiting for a reply from behind the doors, weirdly they were all locked as well.

She came to the third floor,that same creepy feeling came over her as it didn't this morning with Mai, Serenity started to pick up the pace a little,

_Knock, knock_...."Joey?"Serenity whispered through the doors, on reply

_Knock, knock_...."Joey?" No reply,

_Knock, knock_..."Joey?"

"Serenity?Is that you?" came a faint voice behind two large oak doors,

"Yes, Joey it's me, are you ok?"

"I'll be better, when I get my hands on Kaiba"

Serenity smiled, yes that was her brother alright,

"Hold on, I'll have you out of here in a minute" Serenity took a pin from her hair as she tried to pick the lock,

"That's it, like I taught you" Joey teased,

Serenity smiled, she was pretty good at this by now, at her apartment, once in a while the bathroom door would not open, so you where stuck in there until someone picked the lock on the other side, she had bailed Joey out way to many times.

**"You know it's against the law to sneak around people's homes"** Came that dark and evil tone,

Serenity's muscles tightened as she knew who was behind her, she wish she was dreaming right now. she shook of her fear as her courage took it's place.

"Don't you know that it's against the law to kidnap people" Serenity answered surprisingly normal,

**"Ha, you amuse me Wheeler"** Kaiba laughed, that's when he noticed Joey was yelling at him through the door,

**"JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT AMUSEMENT IS!" **Joey yelled, Kaiba could just see Joey's red face right now, he turned his attention back to Serenity,

**"What's you choice?"**He grinned,

**"SHE'LL MAKE NO DEAL WITH YOU, YOU JERK" **Joey yelled,

"What are my options?" Serenity asked, the fear starting to build up in her,

**"The only way your brother will be freed, is if you....stay with me here....Forever" **He paused for effect seeing the anger, the confusion, the fear coming out in Serenity.

**"WHAT, SHE'LL NEVER AGREE, SERENITY DON'T YOU AGREE" **Joey yelled once again

Kaiba never took his eyes off of Serenity, she looked into those dark blue eyes, she looked down in defeat,

"Do you promise you'll let my brother go, if I stay"Serenity whispered,

**"Yes"** Again that cold voice made Serenity's muscles tighten,

"Fine, I'll stay with you"

Kaiba smirked as he heard Joey throw a fit,

**"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING SERENITY? YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM, HE'LL HURT **

**YOU AGAIN"**

Serenity couldn't help the tears from falling, she was indeed afraid of Kaiba for that matter, but she loved her brother to much to leave him at Kaiba's mercy,

**"Good choice"** Kaiba smirked as he grabbed Serenity's wrists, tighten his grip so she wouldn't get away, he started to pull her away from the door that held her brother as she was forced to follow Kaiba.

**"Kaiba, my brother, what about my brother?" **Serenity asked as she was dragged across the hall,

**"What about him?"**Kaiba asked coldly,

**"You promised you'll free him" **she cried down the hall , Kaiba opened the door throwing Serenity inside, she landed on her knees as she looked back at Kaiba, his cold glare froze her in her spot,

**"I lied"** He smirked as he shut the door locking it,

**"NO, KAIBA LET ME OUT, MY BROTHER WAS RIGHT, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU" **She screamed through her tears that fell past her cheek to the carpet, Serenity banged on the door, giving up, she slid down the door and continued to cry,

Kaiba gave a proud smile as he walked through the hall he just dragged his new treasure from,

_(Now to deal with the Mutt, unfortunately, I can't risk the police getting involved, so I'll have to get rid of the Mutt, one way or another)_

Kaiba smirked as he made his way to the room that held Joey.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Well another chapter complete, this chapter was truly EVIL)

(**NEXT CHAPTER:** What are Kaiba's plans with Joey? As Serenity finds herself alone, without her friends, her brother, her life, only thing now is a sadistic weirdo that will do anything to get his want)


	10. Man to Man

_(This chapter is also taken from a song by Gary Allen, seen in the title, although I plan to substitute it into the characters conversations, I will place the whole song at the end of the chapter)_

_(Most of this chapter deals with an argument between Kaiba and Joey)_

_(This is what happened in the last chapter)_

("You promised you'll free him" she whined down the hall , Kaiba opened the door throwing Serenity inside, she landed on her knees as she looked back at Kaiba, his cold glare froze her in her spot,

"I lied"He smirked as he shut the door locking it,

**"NOO, KAIBA LET ME OUT, MY BROTHER WAS RIGHT, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER **

**HAVE TRUSTED YOU" **She screamed through her tears that fell past her cheek to the carpet,

Serenity banged on the door, giving up, she slid down the door and continued to cry,

Kaiba gave a proud smile as he walked through the hall he just dragged his new treasure from,

_(Now to deal with the Mutt, unfortunately, I can't risk the police getting involved, so I'll have _

_to get rid of the Mutt, one way or another)_

Kaiba smirked as he made his way to the room that held Joey.)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Man to Man**_

Half way to the room, Kaiba was greeted with two of his bodyguards, he nodded to them to follow him, it could get ugly. Arriving at the acquired location, he took out his key slowly turning the knob of the door, his bodyguards stayed on each side of the door, waiting for instructions in what to do. Quickly Kaiba opened the door, sliding his body in and shutting it at the same time.

Kaiba looked around the room, surprisingly it was empty at the looks of it, but he knew better, he walked to the center of the room, barely wavering, knowing to well were Joey was, he saw him in the corner of his eyes. He stood behind the bookshelf, like a little kid trying to hide himself from his parents, now that was pathetic.

Joey crouched on the ground, leaning against the bookshelf for support, he looked deep in thought, his head was in his hands, he whispered to himself, it sounded like apologies. Suddenly he was interrupted by the one voice he didn't want to hear.

"You know you look like hell when your stressed, Mutt" Kaiba replied surprisingly caring, but that was just a cover, Joey knew Kaiba all to well.

"Go away, just leave me and my sister alone" the sound of defeat was in Joey's voice, but what surprised Kaiba is that he dropped his accent.

"So the Mutt finally heels to his master" a smirk appeared on his dark features as he noticed that

Joey's eye was turning black from were he had punched him.

Joey got up casually from his spot at first his eyes were to the ground, he made his way in front of Kaiba, his eyes still to the ground, but suddenly snapped up to see all the hatred and disgust

in his brown eyes.

"If you think you can control me or my sister, you have another thing coming to ya, and I'll make sure I'm the one that gives that to you" Joey hissed,

"I already am, Mutt, don't you see you will follow what I say, for your sister sake, and your sister will obey my command for your sake" Kaiba continued to smirk this was amusing,

"Serenity would know that I can take care of myself, she doesn't need to listen to a bastard like you" Joey felt his anger about to explode taking Kaiba with him.

"Like you took care of yourself when I fought you, ha, and if you think I'm the one who stole her away, think again, she came willingly to me" Kaiba sneered,

This time Joey couldn't control his anger, with one sift motion of his fist he tried to knock that look back to México, but Kaiba was expecting that, he grabbed Joey's fist. With his other hand Kaiba waved a finger at Joey, scolding him like an animal.

"Now, now, bad dog you should hit your master" Kaiba smirked, he flung Joey back from him, watching Joey face turn red with anger,

"Were adults now, so stop playing these games, and bring it on Kaiba" Joey sneered,

"And that's so mature now isn't it, no talking just right to fists, didn't you learn that your no match for me" Kaiba smirked although he liked taunting the mutt, he rather do it with fists.

"Alright let's talk, **WHAT DO YOU WANT WIT MY SISTA!?" **Joey yelled, confronting Kaiba once again.

"Because I need her" Kaiba stated plainly, no emotion in his face, no excitement or show of any anger or hatred.

"Tell me Were you ever there when she needed you? Where you? Through her tears, her pain, her happiness? Did you even care?" Joey had to admit he stumped Kaiba there,

"No" Kaiba again stated flatly,

**"SO WHY DO YOU THINK SHE'LL CARE FOR YOU IF YOU DIDN'T CARE FOR HER!"**

"I'll make her"

**"NOT WELL I'M AROUND, YOU CAN'T FORCE PEOPLE TO CARE FOR YOU, IT WOULD BE LIKE YOU TRYING TO FORCE MOKUBA TO DO SOMETHING HE DIDN'T WANT TO DO"**

"That would never happen, I respect his decision"

**"AND YOU DON'T THINK SERENITY IS THAT VALUABLE TO ME, KAIBA, IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER, WHY'D YA MAKE HER CRY?"**

"....."

_(Ha success, if stumped him)_Joey grinned,

**"YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME, TELL ME THAT AIN'T TRUE, FOR ALL HER TEARS THAT SHE HAD CRIED, AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T SEE THAT BRUISE YOU LET ON HER FACE, YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T KILL YOU THEN AND THERE"**

"What will you do? bit my ankles, you couldn't get one hit, if you tried, your anger is not justified for me to even flinch at your remarks Wheeler"

**"I THINK THE ONLY REASON YOU TOOK HER WAS BECAUSE SHE WALKED OUT ON THE GREAT SETO KAIBA, AND TO GET BACK AT HER YOU STOLE HER AWAY FROM HER FRIENDS, THAT WAS AN ACT OF YOUR WOUNDED PRIDE, IT'S NOT LOVE, IT'S YOUR PRIDE, SHE A WOMAN NOW, NOT SOME RUG YOU CAN WALK ALL OVER"**

**"SHE IS JUST A WHEELER, LOWER THEN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD, ANOTHER PEBBLE IN PEOPLES SHOES, SHE NOT EVEN GOOD FOR A RUG, AND YOU ARE MAKING FALSE ACCUSATIONS AGAINST ME, MAYBE I WAS RIGHT ABOUT HER"**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER THE NIGHT SHE WALKED OUT ON YOU, HM, WHY IS SHE HURT BECAUSE OF IT, IF I MAKE FALSE ACCUSATIONS"**

**"SHE IS NOTHING BUT A WHORE, AND YOUR NOTHING BUT A MUTT" **Kaiba yelled, his pride was getting the best of him again, but that was suddenly slapped away when something came into contact with Kaiba's jaw.

Kaiba had a stunned expression on his face as he looked up to see Joey, holding his sore fist, but the anger still flared in him,

**"I'LL KILL YA"** Joey yelled as he ran towards Kaiba, this time Kaiba was ready, as he flipped Joey making him land hard to the floor.

Kaiba reached for his beeper to call the two body guards that stood on the other side of the door, they quickly made their way in.

Joey was down for the count, again winded when his back hit the ground, Kaiba stood next to his body guards watching Joey's feeble attempts to get up, when he was standing he glared at Kaiba.

"You won't be leaving this place, Wheeler so get use to it, but I won't have you in my office 24/7, so I'll leave it to my body guards, they will also be sure to give you a Kaiba welcome"

Kaiba turned and left the room,

Joey had his fists up ready for another go, even though his mind and his body told him your going to lose badly,

_(This is not going to be pretty)_ Joey thought as Kaiba's bodyguards advanced on him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity stared out her window, it was now raining, the weather matched her mood, she had to get out of here before anything happens to her or Joey. She heard the door open and shut behind her, she froze hoping it was a maid of some sort, but she knew that was wishful thinking.

"Go away Kaiba" her voice was raspy from crying as she fought the tears back again,

"It's me, Mokuba, Seto told me to comfort you"

Serenity turned around to see Mokuba's worried face, but the questioned that lingered in her

mind was why?

"Why would Kaiba care?" She growled at Mokuba,

"Because he loves you, Serenity"

"I'll believe that when I hear it from his own mouth" Serenity sat on her bed as she wiped a stray tear that fell from her eyes, Mokuba sat next to her, he knew what his brother did was wrong, and he wished he was around to stop it.

"That will be hard for Seto to admit, since we were adopted, my brother was taught, if you want something take it by force"

"I'm not an item, if he want me he could have told me, because for a while I wanted him" she couldn't help the tears, she poured her heart out to Kaiba's younger brother right then.

"In time, I'm sure my brother will see the light and he will know that to get something force is not an option"

"Kaiba will never learn"

"One: My brother is smart but stubborn, he will learn, Two: He told me to tell you to call him Seto"

"Your brother too stubborn"

"So is yours" Mokuba saw that he got a chuckle out of Serenity finally,

"Don't worry Serenity, my brother may be cold on the outside, but he is one of the nicest people in the world, he has his morals, he just needs someone to melt the ice around him"

Serenity smiled at the younger Kaiba, he was nothing like his brother, which she was glad of, maybe he was right, but that gave Kaiba no excuse to kidnap her brother and her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, a maid came in announcing that dinner was prepared.

Serenity lost all track of time, and as the maid said dinner her stomach started to growl, Mokuba heard, as he took her hand showing her the way to the dinning room.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**MAN TO MAN**_

_**BY: GARY ALLEN**_

_**You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations**_

_**Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'**_

_**You think I'm the one who stole her away**_

_**If not for me she'd still be yours today**_

_**We're both men here so why play games**_

_**Why don't we call a spade a spade**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Tell me the truth, Tell me**_

_**Were you ever there when she needed you**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Look me in the eye, tell me If you really loved her**_

_**Why'd you make her cry**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Who cheated who**_

_**You're the one to blame**_

_**Tell me it ain't true**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Well you think all your anger is justified**_

_**Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride**_

_**What did you really think she was gonna do**_

_**She's a real woman, not a doormat for you**_

_**You want her back, but it's too late**_

_**Why don't we just cut to the chase**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Tell me the truth, tell me**_

_**Were you ever there when she needed you**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Look me in the eye, tell me**_

_**If you really loved her**_

_**Why'd you make her cry**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Who cheated who**_

_**You're the one to blame**_

_**Tell me it ain't true**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Tell me the truth, tell me**_

_**Were you ever there when she needed you**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Look me in the eye, tell me**_

_**If you really loved her**_

_**Why'd you make her cry**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Who cheated who**_

_**You're the one to blame**_

_**Tell me it ain't true**_

_**Man to man**_

_**Man to man Man to man...to man...to man...to man...to man...to man**_

_**Man to man...to man...to man...to man...to man...to man**_

_(Ok there's another)_

**(NEXT CHAPTER:** Serenity is granted a visit to her brother, as her and Joey make an escape plan and Mokuba is all for it, Will it work? Will Kaiba find out? You have to read to see)


	11. Love Shouldn't Be Kept In Cages

Ok this is one of the most touching chapters)

(What happened last time)

("Your brother too stubborn"

"So is yours" Mokuba saw that he got a chuckle out of Serenity finally,

"Don't worry Serenity, my brother may be cold on the outside, but he is one of the nicest people in the world, he has his morals, he just needs someone to melt the ice around him"

Serenity smiled at the younger Kaiba, he was nothing like his brother, which she was glad of, maybe he was right, but that gave Kaiba no excuse to kidnap her brother and her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, a maid came in announcing that dinner was prepared.

Serenity lost all track of time, and as the maid said dinner her stomach started to growl, Mokuba heard, as he took her hand showing her the way to the dinning room.)

--------------------------------

_**Love Shouldn't Be Kept In Cages**_

Mokuba showed Serenity were their dining room was, it was near the kitchen. Serenity

watch in amusement as Mokuba ran into the room, how he looked up to his brother never knowing what he was like, or maybe it was her who didn't know what he was like.

Serenity contemplated whether she should go in or not, for her brothers sake she gulped down a breath of air, gathering all her courage, she would have to face him sooner or later.

Entering the room she was stunned at how beautiful it was, marbled floors, chandelier, candles all around that had never been lit, then there was the cherry wood table, long enough for 20 people at least and at the end sat the CEO himself, Kaiba.

Serenity decided to take a seat furthest from Kaiba and closes to Mokuba, she kept her eyes to her lap, she could hear the chefs rushing around the kitchen and the maids placing their plates in front of them. She kept silent through most of the meal, about half way, she couldn't stop thinking of Joey, she noticed he wasn't sitting with them, although they would probably have to tie him down so he wouldn't hurt anyone. She looked to Mokuba who gulped down his food, with out taking a breath, that reminded her of Joey, then she looked to Kaiba who eat slowly looking deep in thought, she finally got the courage to break the silence

"Where's my brother?" Mokuba looked to Serenity then to Kaiba, he had a smirk which Serenity didn't find funny.

"Dogs don't eat at the table" Kaiba chuckled at his own demented joke as Mokuba gave his brother a glare than looked back to Serenity would was also glaring at him.

"Kaiba, that was not..." suddenly she was interrupted,

"Seto, and that was funny" he now stared at her, Serenity grimaced as she found her plate to be more interesting then Kaiba.

Little was said through the rest of the meal, until Kaiba stood up looking over himself before he went to the exist, he passed Mokuba than suddenly stopped, Serenity knew he was looking at her, her muscles tightened as she played with her fork. Kaiba smiled and began to walk back to his room.

With a large sigh Serenity relaxed in the chair leaning her head on the back. Mokuba watched as Kaiba stared at her and could see her muscles tighten, but also noticed the light blush on her cheeks.

"Did my brother get something to eat?" Serenity asked looking at her feet,

"No, my brother said he could get whatever was left"

"May I give it to him?" she looked up to Mokuba with pleading eyes, there was a spark of sadness yet it never wavered her beauty, now Mokuba knew why his brother loved her so much.

"Of course, my brother had a guess room set up for him in our basement, I'll take you there"

Serenity smiled as she jumped to her feet, first they went to the kitchen to get Joey something to eat. Then she followed Mokuba to the basement, this part of the house wasn't as nice as the rest, it had cement floors and hardly any light. They came to a room with two bodyguards standing in front of it.

"Young master Kaiba, what brings you here?" one asked

"I have brought him something to eat and his sister, now step aside"

Serenity could hear Kaiba's tone in Mokuba's voice as he ordered the guards away.

Mokuba let Serenity enter first before him, he closed the door behind him to let Joey and Serenity talk without the guards hearing.

Serenity saw Joey laying on the edge of the bed, the room wasn't as nice as Serenity's was. She quietly made her way over to her brother, he was fast asleep, she noticed the cuts and bruises on his face and body, she turned around to Mokuba in horror.

"Who did this to him?" Mokuba looked away he knew who did it, but he didn't want to tell her, most of it was caused by his brother, and the other from his body guards. Taking

Mokuba's silence in, she made a conclusion.

"Kaiba did, didn't he?" her eyes looked over Joey he wasn't asleep, he was unconscious, she looked back to Mokuba who shook his head in agreement.

"I need some cool water and bandages please Mokuba" he agreed, leaving the room to retrieve the first aid kit and some water.

Serenity gathered her brother in her arms, well as much as she could, dragging him over to the other side of the bed, she pulled down the sheets placing her brother in them. She moved some of his blond strand out of the way of his face, he looked like he was 10 years old again.

Mokuba entered the room with a bowl of water and the first aid kit, he placed it on the bed table next to Serenity, Serenity cleaned up the cuts putting ointment on them and a bandage, Mokuba also helped clean Joey up.

After an hour Joey started to come around, his eyes opened to see Serenity looking down at him with worry written all over her face, he smiled thinking it was only a nightmare, until he looked around the room,

"Kaiba!?" Joey shot up, but was quickly followed by a blurry vision affect,

"Joey calm down" Serenity guided Joey back to the pillow

"My head" he clutched his head tight feeling the headache over take him.

"Did he hurt you?" Joey looked Serenity over to make sure she was alright,

"No, he didn't, are you ok?"

"I've been better" Joey growled at the memory, he looked around to see Mokuba in the corner.

"Hey whatcha doin?" he smiled, even thought his brother was a freak, his younger brother was way more human then he was.

"Maybe I should go" he said,

"Ya don't have ta" Joey called back, Mokuba smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry for my brothers actions"

"Ah, it's not your fault" Joey kicked Mokuba softly with the point of his foot playfully,

"We can't stay here, we need to go home" Serenity said looking at Mokuba then at Joey.

"Yeah, I don't know how long I could live here" Joey joked, through everything he still kept his humor,

"I could help" Joey and Serenity looked to Mokuba in surprise,

"Of course if your caught, I had nothing to do with it" Mokuba stated

"Kid, your all right" Joey smiled, he slowly sat up again to get a better look at his surroundings.

"How are we going to escape?" Serenity asked

"I say we jump Kaiba, knock him out, and make a run for it" Joey suggested

"I don't think that would work, for one reason, I think you already tried that by the bruises on you" Serenity replied

"And for another, my brother's body guards would never leave this room and we have security locks all around the doors and windows, plus I want no physical harm to come to my brother" Mokuba said

"Do you think you could shut them off?" Serenity asked

"Yeah, but it's not easy, the off button is in Seto's office and he hardly leaves his office unlocked"

"Could you get the keys" Joey asked

"Maybe but he usually keeps them in his pants pocket, I could try"

"You do that, now that we have that cleared up, how are we going to get the guards away from the door"

"Leave that to me" Mokuba grinned

"Ok tomorrow morning we put our plan into action, but now I smell food" Joey saw the plate of food wrapped in plastic on his side table. Serenity laughed as she passed Joey the plate of food.

-------------------------------------------------------

After visiting her brother, Serenity escorted back to her room, she had to admit that room was a lot nicer then the room she has back at home. She thought about their escape plan but for some reason it was like she didn't want to leave, like when she was leaving México, What was Kaiba doing to her? After everything he has done to her and her brother, she felt like she could never leave him.

She was snapped back into reality when she heard her room door open. Kaiba stood by the door looking at her like he was searching for something.

"May I help you?" Serenity asked

"Is everything alright?" he asked calmly

"Let's see, I was kidnapped, my brother was beaten, and I'm a prisoner in this place, how would you feel?" Serenity coldly responded

"Bad"

Serenity's eyes fell back on Kaiba at his response,

"What?"

"I said, I would feel bad"

Serenity just continued to stare at Kaiba, he slowly made his way over to her.

"Your not a prisoner, I will let you go as you please, I just want to know if you would come back to me?"

_'WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY THAT? I WOULD NEVER LET HER GET AWAY AGAIN!...BUT THEN WHY...WHY DO I NOT WANT TO HURT HER?'_

"What makes you think I'll ever come back to you, given the chance to escape"

She didn't have time to respond when Kaiba attacked her lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss, at first Serenity was startled but for some reason she felt that this was right, she heeded to Kaiba's touch, his touch was as soft as a dove not what she had expected, he slowly parted he looked into her eyes, those eyes that held beauty and innocence

"I know you will come back, goodnight" he whispered than left,

"Goodnight.....Seto" Serenity whispered

----------------------------------------

Morning came quick, Kaiba woke up groggy from the lack of sleep he got, he could only think of Serenity. He walked to his bathroom turning on the luke warm water. Something about her kiss hooked him, he was for sure in love.

Little did Kaiba know as soon as he got into the shower Mokuba entered his room, he saw his brothers pants on the back of a chair, going through all the pockets he found the right keys that opened Kaiba's office doors.

Mokuba made his way down the hallway passing the maid and butlers that smiled and said good morning to him. When he reached Kaiba's office he looked around to see if anyone was watching then entered. He ran to Kaiba's desk, looking under all the papers on his desk for a little red button, finally he found it next to the computer, he pushed it, shutting and locking the door he ran back to his brothers room, he heard the shower turn off, he quickly slipped the keys into his pocket and ran out in time for Kaiba to open the bathroom door.

Mokuba ran down the large stairs until he reached Serenity's room, he opened the door to see her ready to go.

"Let's get Joey" he whispered, Serenity shook her head and followed Mokuba. They went down the stairs to the basement, the two body guards were still there. Serenity hid behind a corner as Mokuba approached them.

"My brother wants to see you in his office" The two body guards were shocked

"Why didn't he call us on his beeper?"

"Do you want my brother to get angry?" their eyes went wide as they rushed passed

Mokuba and Serenity. Mokuba opened the door of Joey's room, he walked out as Serenity hugged him. Mokuba gave his final warning to them.

"Alright I did my part, now you have to get out, good luck"

Joey ruffled Mokuba's hair as Serenity gave him a kiss on the cheek, then the rushed passed him.

-----------------------------------------------

Kaiba entered his office after finding his key in the wrong pocket, he took a seat to see his papers were everywhere, suddenly his two body guards rushed in.

"What do you want?"

"Young master Kaiba told us you wanted to see us" Kaiba glared at them

"What?"

"Mokuba, he said that you wanted to see us"

Kaiba's eyes grew large as he noticed the little red button was pressed off.

_(Oh no)_ Kaiba, with his cold attitude made his way swiftly to the door, he needs to stop Serenity before she's completely out of his life. He needs to tell her what she feels before she walks out again.

---------------------------------------------

Joey and Serenity ran down the narrow hallway to the front door.

_(Last Corner)_

Joey turned the corner followed by Serenity but suddenly she was grabbed, her mouth clamped shut, she was flipped around to meet Kaiba's eyes.

"Shh listen Serenity, I know you want to leave, and as much as I don't want you to go, I have to let you go, but before you do, I want to tell you something"

He kissed her gently as he did the night before, the whispered in her ear,

"I love you" With that he left

-----------------------------------------------------

Joey jumped through the front door taking the fresh air all in,

"Were free, Serenity" There was no answer,

"Serenity?" he looked behind him to see Serenity walking through the door, she looked back for a second at the house till she meet up with Joey.

"Hey, are ya ok?" Joey asked

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Then lets go"

Serenity followed Joey, once more she looked back to see Kaiba watching her from his office window, she smiled and turned back to her brother,

'_Why am I so happy? I should be disgusted but I'm not' _Serenity continued with her brother deep in thought

_'I have to admit I never felt this way for anybody, so is it...love?...Do I love Seto Kaiba in that I have forgiven him in a blink of an eye?'_

-------------------------------------

(**NEXT CHAPTER:** Kaiba understands now that he can't use force to get Serenity, but there's still one object in the way, Joey, now Kaiba must make friends with the one person he can't stand)


	12. Making Truths

(Thanks to all my fans for continuing to read my story, don't worry if anything seems out of place, it will all be explained, each sentence has a purpose)

'Means a little voice is talking'

**(Last Chapter)**

(Joey jumped through the front door taking the fresh air all in,

"Were free, Serenity" There was no answer,

"Serenity?" he looked behind him to see Serenity walking through the door, she looked back for a second at the house till she meet up with Joey.

"Hey, are ya ok?" Joey asked

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Then lets go"

Serenity followed Joey, once more she looked back to see Kaiba watching her from his

office window, she smiled and turned back to her brother,

"I love you too" she whispered)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Making Truths**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Serenity?"

"......."

"Serenity?!"

"......."

**"SERENITY?!"**

"Uh...what?" Serenity snapped back to reality at the sound of her boss yelling at her, all day she had been day dreaming, a little to much.

"I asked for these papers to be filed 2 hours ago, I can't afford to keep you if you won't do anything, so please file these paper before you leave tonight"

Serenity watched as her boss turned heel and left, great not only was she day dreaming, but she had got no work done at all, and quitting time was in 30 minutes. Luckily Mai offered to stay behind and help file.

Mai and Serenity sat in silence filing the documents before her, and there Serenity was, day dreaming again.

_(Why'd I say I love you to that creep, even if he or anyone else didn't hear it, I'm _

_ashamed to even have thought it)_

Serenity typed furiously on her computer, not really knowing what she was writing, Mai who had been watching her had noticed the expression on Serenity's face, one expression she hardly saw in Serenity.

"Who is he?" Mai asked, snapping Serenity back to reality,

"What are you talking about?" Serenity hissed,

"I've never seen you like this, your usually so wake and ready to work, but today you head is in the clouds, that could only mean one of two things, Joey set the kitchen on fire again,

or your in love"

" **NO I'M NOT**, and Joey hasn't been cooking lately" Serenity had to keep her voice down, the costumers were starting to stare at her.

"Denial...huh...you know that was my excuse too....when I met your brother....so tell me who is he?"

"I'm not denying anything, I have nothing to hide" Serenity grumbled typing harder on the keyboards.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm am?....oh...well....I uh...hey when have you had the right ot pry into my life" that kind of surprised Serenity, she had never said anything rude to her friends like that.

"Sorry, but hun, even if you don't admit it, it's written all over your face" Mai grabbed her purse, waving to Serenity, signaling that she was leaving.

_(I don't love him, I could never.....and even if I did that will never, ever happen)_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A look of worry ran through him, he had never seen anyone so down hearted, hiding himself from the rest of the world even from his family. Since he helped Joey and Serenity escape his brother has been nothing but being a work-o-holic. Not sleeping, not eating, not talking except when he fired someone for interrupting him.

Mokuba walking down the hallway to his brothers office, he never left there anymore, he just stayed there and typed away on his laptop, he didn't speak or look up at Mokuba now, he just stay silent like no one was even there. Mokuba quietly open his brothers office, there he was still sitting there typing, he had circles around his eyes from the lack of sleep, his hair was messed up, and he looked strangely pale, this also worried Mokuba.

"Um...Seto?...are you hungry?"

"......"

"You should get some sleep"

"....."

"Seto talk to me, I'm your brother you can't ignore me just because you lost something, your acting like a two year with a tantrum"

Kaiba's eyes snapped up to his brother which startled him, Kaiba's eyes were burning with hatred, he looked at Mokuba like he was a employee. Kaiba refocused his attention to his computer screen, again he went into a zombie state, all he ever did was work. Mokuba could tell Kaiba was tired, but decided not to press his luck, with a heavy sigh Mokuba turned and walked out.

Mokuba flopped on his bed, not really tired just confused at his brothers behavior. Mokuba looked to his clock on his side table, 9:00pm. Usually on weekends he would stay up way after 9 o'clock, but worrying about your family can put a lot of strain on a person, and by

the looks of it he'll be going to bed early every night for sure.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**(LOST SOMETHING? I HAVEN'T LOST ANYTHING, I JUST WANT TO WORK IS THAT SO BAD)**_

Kaiba continued to type on his laptop, a lot had been on his mind lately, so he drowned everything else out by working 24/7. Now at his rate, he could take a 3 month vacation and not worry about his company falling behind.

_**(If it wasn't for her, I would be able to still hold myself together, but no, I had to fall for her, and now look at me, I'm as pathetic as the Mutt himself)**_

Sore from typing Kaiba just lean on his desk head in his hands think of what he did to deserve this punishment.

_**(I'm so confused, why couldn't I keep her here, why did I let her go)**_

_'Cause you love her'_ that little voice started to pry at Kaiba, the one always tell what's

good and bad, Kaiba thought he got rid of that voice along time ago.

_**(How could I let one girl walk right on top of me?)**_

_'Your not listening to me'_

_**(Shut up, I don't need your help!)**_

_'Touchy'_

Fatigue started to calm Kaiba as he rested his head on his desk

_(Just a few minutes of sleep)_

In seconds Kaiba was asleep, purring like a kitten, the first real type of rest he had got in days.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity walked into her apartment, it seemed Joey had fallen asleep on the couch again, and it was only 9:30pm.

_(Wonder if he ate?)_

But just in case, Serenity made sure to stop for some pizza on the way home, if that didn't wake Joey up nothing will. She placed the ready-to-bake-pizza in the oven making sure it was at the right temperature. Serenity glanced in the living room, Joey still had a couple of bruises on his face but most were healed by now.

_(How could I love him? Look at what he did to my brother?)_

_**'You saw passed his cold-hearted ways, you saw how he could love, in the way he's like around Mokuba and how he'll do anything for him'**_

_(But that's his brother?)_

_**'So, remember what Mokuba said, that he was taught to take things by force, therefore, burying Seto, and bringing forth Kaiba'**_

_(Still he is suppose to be mature)_

_**'In what way?'**_

_(He's should hold his temper and actually think before fighting)_

_**'Your brother does the same thing'**_

_(Yeah but...)_

_**'Just admit it,you love him'**_

Serenity sighed, she helped herself to some fresh herbal tea she made waiting for the pizza, the same questioned lingered in her mind,

_(Do you love him?)_

"Is that pizza I smell"Serenity watched as her brother walked in looking in the oven to see if his nose read him right.

"Yeah, I thought I grab something on the way home, you haven't ate already, have you?"

"Na, I was waiting for you, by the way, why are you home so late?"

"I kinda was day dreaming today and didn't get all my work done"

"You day dreaming, not getting ya work done, are ya ok?"

"I fine, just tired"

"Well I can't wait for supper" Joey grabbed two plates setting them down in front of their seats waiting for the pizza to be down.

"Was there any mail"

"Just bills....oh a folder came for you, I didn't open it this time" Joey smiled at the memory of last time, anyway that's not important.

"Who was it from?" Serenity asked sipping her drink

"I don't know, it just says KC on it"

cough cough "**WHAT?"** Serenity asked grabbing the folder Joey had,

"I said KC, what's that?"

"Nothing, it's just...uh...from work" Serenity didn't all lie, she did work there once, Serenity got up and placed the folder on the counter hoping that she would not lose it. She grabbed the some oven mitts, pulling out the pizza placing it on the table. By time she returned from putting away the mitts, Joey had already dug in.

Later that night Serenity had wished her brother goodnight and retired to her room, where she looked intensely at the folder for her, with the letters KC, that could only mean, Kaiba Corp.

She looked inside, pulling out $1000, with a letter attached to it, reading over it she was amazed by there words.

_To, Serenity Wheeler_

_Even though you had said no to the money, I don't let my workers leave without pay, that _

_would be truly evil and cruel. So take this money so you and your brother can survive. Remember I still love you._

_Seto Kaiba_

Serenity read over the letter over and over, her eyes paying attention to the last part,

'Remember I still love you'. That's when that feeling came to her again, like she needed to go to him.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Kaiba attacked her lips, pulling her into a passionate kiss, at first Serenity was startled but for some reason she felt that this was right, she heeded to Kaiba's touch, his touch was as soft as a dove not what she had expected, he slowly parted he looked into her eyes, those eyes that held beauty and innocence

"I know you will come back, goodnight" he whispered than left,

_**(END OF FLASHBACK)**_

Serenity quickly got changed, slipping out into the hallway, it seemed her brother was in his room, playing music, she used the opportunity to slip by without making to much noise. She needed to see him, she needed to tell him the truth.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was around 11:00pm when the door bell had rung, waking Mokuba up from his deep sleep, then again he wasn't much of a deep sleeper, he was a light sleep. He hurried down the stairs, remembering the butlers were off for the night. He opened the door to see, Serenity standing there.

"Serenity, what are you doing here?"

"I have to speak to your brother, is he home?"

"Yeah, but why would you want to talk to him, didn't I just help you escape from this place?"

"Mokuba, I think I never wanted to leave, deep down I mean"

Mokuba stared at Serenity in confusion, but shrugged it off.

"You remember where his office is?"

"Yes"

"Good, I'm going to bed, you do whatever...oh and if he yells at you...don't say I didn't warn you"

"I'll remember that"

Serenity watched Mokuba lazily walk back to his room, she continued down to Kaiba's office, she needed to do this, she kept telling herself, but it didn't help her nerves very much. She quietly opened the door, she peered in, there Kaiba laid across his desk asleep.

His angelic form was seen only when he slept Serenity noticed, but she couldn't help smile at the cute picture in front of her.

The rhythmic intake of his breaths, made even Serenity shiver with delight, remembering how that felt to be caressed by his breath. She made her way over to him, kneeling beside him, she noticed the circles around his eyes and the pale look that was caked on him. She smoothly ran her thumb over his left eyebrow, a soft moan escaped his lips. She smiled, her touch was gently she had to admit that, she put anyone to sleep. She use to do that when Joey came home from school with a headache, mostly caused by Kaiba, but anyhow.

"Seto" Serenity whispered

_(Did I just call him Seto?!...Oh well)_

"Seto"

Kaiba started to stir from his sleep, he seemed so peaceful, she really didn't want to wake him up. His eyes slowly opened to she Serenity smiling sweetly at him.

"Serenity?" His tired voice caught up with him,

"Yes, can I talk to you"

Kaiba stretched his tired body, which seem to lift his shirt just enough to see his well toned abs, Serenity girlishly blushed.

"What are you here for?"

She looked to Kaiba staring back at her,

"You said I would return, and so I have" Kaiba suddenly got a surprised look on his face,

"I didn't think you would"

"Well I have"

"Does your brother know?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes there must be a catch, he could walk right into a trap.

"No...I couldn't tell him, he'll never understand...he could never understand that I'm..I'm...in love with you"

Kaiba was truly taken back by what she said, _(Did she just say I love you)_

"Seto?"

"Huh?"

"I want to be with you, but with Joey, he'll never will let me, unless...unless" Kaiba smirked, he knew what she was going to say, and the answer was **NO.**

"You become friends with him"

"No" He stated plainly

"No, why not?"

"I don't know how to put this, I hate your brother"

"Do you hate me?"

"No, that's the one thing I don't hate about the Wheeler family, and yes I want you as well"

"But if you don't at least try to stay in the same room without fighting we can't be together"

Kaiba growled, he knew she was right, but he hated the Mutt so much, but to get her, he'll do anything, he had already proven that.

"Alright I'll try, but I can't promise anything"

Serenity grinned from ear to ear, just to hear that Kaiba will try and put his and Joey's differences aside made her gleam with happiness.

"Thank you Seto"

"Anything for you"

They stayed silent for a while until Serenity broke the silence,

"Seto? don't ever let me go" Kaiba rapped his hand around her protectively, he couldn't help smile, yes smile, not smirk.

"I don't plan to" Soon both fell asleep in each others arms, thankfully it was saturday tomorrow, for Serenity she got the weekend off, but for Kaiba to even get close to Joey would have to go to his work because Joey worked on saturdays.

Finally, maybe Serenity will have a happy ending

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kaiba's limo drove up to the address Serenity gave Seto, it was a big building, but for some reason it didn't seem right.

He existed his limo walking up to the doors, this was it, to confront the Mutt, and win his sister, but still it's getting the Mutt to agree, that was the hard part.

Kaiba swung open the doors of the building, and what he saw at the front desk shocked him, with confusion, humor, and just down right evil ideas, there in front of him was a sign with large printed letters.

_**WELCOME TO THE DOMINO DOG POUND**_

-

-

-

-

-

(Well another chapter completed, hope you like, please review)

**(NEXT CHAPTER:** Kaiba meets Joey, having the evil craving to make Joey boil up with anger, but will he keep his mouth shout for Serenity's sake, probably not)


	13. Confrontations

_(what happened last time)_

_(Kaiba's limo drove up to the address Serenity gave Seto, it was a big building, but for some reason it didn't seem right._

_He existed his limo walking up to the doors, this was it, to confront the Mutt, and win his sister, but still it's getting the Mutt to agree, that was the hard part._

_Kaiba swung open the doors of the building, and what he saw at the front desk shocked him, with confusion, humor, and just down right evil ideas, there in front of him was a sign with large printed letters._

_WELCOME TO THE DOMINO DOG POUND)_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Confrontations**_

-

-

-

-

-

Kaiba had on an evil smirk at he stared at the sign,

_(Maybe this will actually be fun)_ He approached the lady at the front desk, she smiled noticing that the CEO of Kaiba corp was in her presence.

"Hello, are you here to buy a puppy" she said way to sweetly for Kaiba, he hated sweet talk, he shook it off and got his evil smirk back on his face.

"Actually I am" he said with the clear evil evidence on his face,

"Well you can go to the back, and pick one out, if you have any troubles, Mr.Wheeler will help you since were the only two here" She showed Kaiba to the door letting him enter in before closing the door behind her.

Kaiba walked along the narrow hallway, looking from cage to cage, seeing the different types of dogs that were in the pound, but he was only here for one. That smirk appeared again on his face, there was only two hallways in this building and not a sign of the _"Mutt"_. Suddenly, Kaiba heard a yelp come from the far back room, he looked towards the white door to see a golden retriever run out, soaking wet, with bubbles all around, then there was a voice that followed.

**"Get back here"** Kaiba smiled he recognized that voice, a few seconds after the retriever ran through the door, out came a just as wet Joey Wheeler, clothes soaked an hair with bubbles throughout.

Joey stopped suddenly when he came face to face with the CEO, he looked started at that second trying to stop himself from running, but the soap on his shoes didn't help much, with a large thump Joey landed on his back right in front of Kaiba. He slowly sat up rubbing his aching back, that's when he heard a chuckle. He looked up to see Kaiba standing there, arms folded, with that smirk that Joey hated so much.

**"OH NO, YOUR NOT GETTIN' ME AGAIN"** Joey shouted as he jumped to his feet, arms up ready to fight Kaiba in front of him.

Kaiba just chuckled more, the darkness grew in his face, but suddenly remember that Serenity didn't want him to get into any type of a fight.

_(The mutt looks so pathetic, could even wash his own species)_

"I always thought you would like to be around your own species"

**"KAIBA"** Joey hissed, he took a step back, just in case.

"I have to talk to the girl at the front desk, it seems that they let one dog loose" Kaiba pointed at Joey indicating that comment to him,

**"DAT'S IT, IF YOUR HER' TO CAUSE TROUBLE YA FOUND IT" **Joey yelled,

"I'm here, because I was sent to retrieve a dog, and I shall"

"Sent by who" Joey's eyes got curious, that Kaiba was "sent"

"Your sister, Serenity" Kaiba taunted Joey as he said his sisters name,

**"MY SISTA, WILL NEVE' ASK YA TO DO SOMETHIN' LIKE DAT, RIGHT NOW SHE CAN'T STAND YA, NOW IF YOUR NOT HER' TO ADOPTED A DOG, DEN GET OUT"**

Kaiba smirked again, he really had no clue,

"Where do you think your sister was last night"

**"In her room, duh"** Joey was starting to get on Kaiba's nerves,

**"No moron, she was with me, she came to me, because she loves _ME_"** the anger went through Kaiba as he stated the obvious.

**"NO WAY SHE WOULD EVE' LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YA, YA MADE HER LIFE HELL, WHY WOULD SHE EVE' WANT TO BE AROUND YA"**

**"Your really naive, aren't you, she came to me last night, she stay the night with me, in my arms"** Kaiba smirked while crossing his arms over his chest mocking the dumb blond before him/

**"I TINK YA WERE JUST DREAMIN'"**

"Ha, why don't you ask her yourself"

**"MAYBE I WILL"**

"Fine, then lets go"

"Hold on I don't trust ya, and besides I can't just walk off the job" Joey looked around for that one puppy that ran out on him, as he spotted him he went to pick him up. Kaiba watched as Joey held the pup in his hands, he could see the resemblance,

"Are you two brothers, you look alot a like" he teased with the same cruelty,

"Watch it Kaiba, we both have teeth" Joey smirked looking over his shoulder

"I don't have all day Mutt, I promised your sister I would return with you, so hurry up"

"I'm not going anywhere with ya, and my sista has nothing to do with this, so stop lying"

Kaiba's anger boiled as Joey flicked him way like a little bug, no one does that to Kaiba and gets away with it.

Joey rinsed off the pup in the back room, quickly drying him off, Kaiba watched Joey start to clean up, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Joey went to pick up the tub his used to clean the young puppy, that was it. Kaiba forced Joey's head down into the dirty water, Joey hardly had time to take a breath as he was plunged into the water. Kaiba held him down in the water hand behind Joey's neck as Joey thrashed around trying to get air. Kaiba pulled Joey out of the water as he gasped for air.

**"WHAT THE **_cough_** WAS **_cough_** DAT"**

"I noticed the Mutt didn't take his bath yet, now your coming like it or not"

**"IN YOUR DEEPEST DREAMS"** Joey yelled, that's when he was again plunged into the water, struggling for more air as Kaiba just held him down, then pulled him up.

"Do you agree"

"cough fine, but I swear if ya are lying I'll kick your ass all the way back to this pound" Kaiba smiled he liked to win, but he couldn't help but dunk Joey one more time before walking away.

Joey rubbed his eyes, get all the water that was in his face out of the way, he growled as Kaiba called back to him,

"You better hurry, your sister is waiting"

Joey followed behind Kaiba as they made there way to the front entrance, while still glaring daggers into Joey's back. The lady at the front desk all of a sudden went wide eye as she saw how wet Joey really was.

"Joey?..." She quickly looked at Kaiba and smiled,

"Did you find a pup that will suit you Mr. Kaiba"

"Yes I did, I'll take him" Kaiba flipped a 25 cent coin at the lady, then called back to Joey,

"Come on Mutt, time for a walk"

Joey's face grew so red, from embarrassment and anger all in one, he growled when Kaiba had done that, but didn't say anything or do anything...yet,

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity lingered around Kaiba mansion, bored to death waiting for Seto and Joey to return, she knew it wouldn't be easy to get Joey here, but she was sure Kaiba could do it. Serenity was startled when someone tapped her shoulder, she turned to see Mokuba smiling at her.

"Still here" Mokuba smirked, he teased her and she could feel her face grow red,

"Yeah...actually...Seto's bringing Joey back here to talk" Mokuba smirk grew,

"Seto? when did you ever call him Seto" Serenity couldn't continue, she was struck mute at that comment,

"Did you stay the night, Serenity" Mokuba smiled,

"Y-yes but I didn't do anything" She quickly defended herself,

"Sure you did" Mokuba teased he saw how red she was getting, but he also knew his brother wasn't like that, he knew Serenity told the truth but he did love bugging her about it.

**"MOKUBA"** Serenity yelled, clearly embarrassed,

"Just kidding Serenity, whoa, settle down, when will he be back"

"Hopefully soon"

"Where does Joey work"

"The dog pound" Serenity shrugged off

Mokuba's eyes went huge"And you sent Seto there, thinking he won't say anything"

Serenity smiled, she knew what Mokuba meant,

"Yes, but I knew he would say something, what other way besides force can he get Joey to come then by ticking him off to the point he would try and kill him"

"That's evil Serenity, maybe you are meant for my brother"

Serenity smiled, she knew she would hear about it later from Joey but she didn't care as long as the three of them can come to an agreement,

"There here" Serenity snapped her head up at Mokuba's statement, she rushed over to the window where Mokuba was looking out of,

"Joey looks wet, Serenity" Serenity just smiled and shook her head, it seems that Kaiba was cussing at him about being wet.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**"MUTT YOU GOT MY SEATS ALL WET"** Kaiba looked at his leather seats soaked from Joey sitting on them,

**"Serve you right, for calling me names"** Joey stuck up his nose in a snooty way, a smile apparent on his face,

"There's nothing worst then a wet dog" Kaiba countered,

"Hey, watch it Kaiba, your going to pass that line" Kaiba smiled as he walked past Joey up to his house, he saw Serenity smiling through the window.

_(Hopefully this works)_ Kaiba thought as he opened the door, to see Serenity standing there, Joey looked over Kaiba's shoulder, as soon as he saw his sister he bulldozed Kaiba over to get to her,

"Did that creep hurt ya" Joey asked looking over Serenity,

"No, I came to him" Joey was struck with confusion, then he heard Kaiba's I-told-you-so which got him angry.

**"WHAT WHERE YA THINKIN', SERENITY? THIS IS DA SAME GUY WHO KIDNAPPED YA, HIT YA, BRIBED YA, ABUSED YA, AND NOT TO MENTION ME, AND HE'S THE ONE..."**

"I love" Serenity finished off Joey's sentence, which didn't help the situation, Joey whipped around and glared at Kaiba who was smirking again.

**"WHAT DID YA DO TO HER? WHAT DID YA MAKE HER BELIEVE"**

"I didn't do anything to her" Kaiba grinned, seeing Joey mad was one of his reasons for living,

**"I DON'T BELIEVE YA KAIBA"** Joey fumed

"Joey please he's right" Serenity pleaded, tears started to emerge from her eyes.

**"Can't ya see he's playing ya again, look at him, could ya really trust him"** A stressed look appeared to Joey, confused for the way his sister was acting, and why he had no clue of what was going on.

"I don't think so...do you see...the way he treats Mokuba...he has always been true to his word...Joey please" Serenity couldn't hold back the tears, why was this so hard, her brothers eyes went to the floor as he tried hard to come up with a explanation, Kaiba was leaning on a table, arms folded watching this all occur in front of him.

"Keeps his word" Joey whispered just enough for Serenity and Kaiba to hear,

"Yes" Serenity whispered back at the same tone, Joey looked up narrowing his eyes at Serenity,

**"DID HE KEEP HIS WORD WHEN HE KIDNAPPED YA, REMEMBER THE DEAL, YA STAY I GO, HUH, DID HE KEEP HIS WORD DEN" **Joey yelled, Serenity trembled in fear, her brother had never yelled at her before.

"You would yell and break your sisters heart because you hold a grudge against me, this had nothing to deal with you Mutt, it's about Serenity, not you" Kaiba's cold voice returned, he wasn't to please to see Joey yell at his sister like that,

**"YA STAY OUT OF THIS KAIBA"** Joey faced Kaiba, just as angry.

"Why it's clear you two are talking about me, therefore I should be involved"

**"YOU'VE HELPED ENOUGH"**

**"JOEY"** Serenity yelled

"I don't want to hear it Serenity, were going home, you've spent to much time with this jerk"

Joey grabbed her arm, pulling her to the exist, Serenity pulled away suddenly, angry burnt through her tears she stared in her brothers eyes.

"For the answer to your question Joey, yes he kept his word, he freed us, when you made it through the front door, did it even occur to you that Kaiba had known about it"

"How could he"

"It's not brain surgery Mutt, I still have my wits, for one, my papers in my office were messed, I always keep them in a nice order, second, that little red button was pressed. I knew Mokuba was behind it because he's the only one that could go unnoticed"

"Don't you see Joey, Kaiba let us go, if he didn't want to we would still be here"

"And why would you do something like that"

"Because, I love your sister" Kaiba stated the obvious, Joey at this point didn't know how to take it, he just looked away. Serenity touched his shoulder but Joey quickly pulled away, he didn't know what to think.

"Follow me, and I'll explain everything" Kaiba turned to walk into a small room, waiting for Joey to follow, with a sigh of defeat he followed, Kaiba gave Serenity a wink then shut the door.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Well what is it" Joey asked annoyed,

"Relax Mutt, I'll get to my point" Kaiba took a seat like he would do, when conducting an interview,

"I wish you wouldn't call me that" Joey scowled,

"Fine whatever" Kaiba brang his hands to his face, in deep thought of where to being,

"Listen I don't know how to put this, ya aren't fond of me, and I'm not fond of ya, so why am

I even here"

"This isn't about you, it's about Serenity, you can't keep her locked up forever she a woman now"

**"I CAN SEE DAT"** Joey was very annoyed, Kaiba started to sound like he actually cared,

Kaiba stood up, walking over to Joey, looking down on him with a stern look, a serious look, which Joey knew that you don't mess with.

"Then stop being thick-headed, I promise you I won't hurt her"

**"OH I KNOW YA WON'T HURT HER BECAUSE YOUR NOT GOING TO TOUCH HER"**

"I'm trying to be civil here"

"When is the great Seto Kaiba civil"

"Never, that why you should take this in while you can" Kaiba plainly stated.

"Your sister has opened my eyes, she has brought me back to reality, knocked down my barrier and let the light shine through again, please don't take that away from me" Kaiba pleaded which shocked Joey,

"Is that pleaded I hear"Joey asked cocky,

"Yes" Kaiba returned to his emotionless state

Joey rubbed his chin in thought, he never saw Kaiba act like that maybe Serenity did change him, but to make sure he is serious and won't hurt Serenity, Joey must put Kaiba to the test, to see if under the circumstances Kaiba's pride won't get in the way.

"Prove it" Joey smiled, he had the perfect torture, a VERY EVIL torture

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**(NEXT CHAPTER: What is Joey planning, and will Kaiba actually sink that low. Would Serenity actually want to stay with Kaiba after his test is up, just of plain embarrassment? Find out)**_


	14. Not Playing Pretend Anymore

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

(This is the most humorous chapter out of them all, also with a bit of romance, this chapter is for my sister Ashley, well at least Joey's idea was her idea O.O)

(Last time)

("I'm trying to be civil here"

_"When is the great Seto Kaiba civil"_

_"Never, that why you should take this in while you can" Kaiba plainly stated._

_"Your sister has opened my eyes, she has brought me back to reality, knocked down my barrier and let the light shine through again, please don't take that away from me" Kaiba pleaded which shocked Joey,_

_"Is that pleaded I hear?"Joey asked cocky,_

_"Yes" Kaiba returned to his emotionless state_

_Joey rubbed his chin in thought, he never saw Kaiba act like that maybe Serenity did change him, but to make sure he is serious and won't hurt Serenity, Joey must put Kaiba to the test, to see if under the circumstances Kaiba's pride won't get in the way._

_"Prove it" Joey smiled, he had the perfect torture, a VERY EVIL torture)_

(This is in NO WAY like "French maid in Kaiba's room", were Kaiba ripped up his blue eyes, it's not that extreme.This is humorous)

(There's only one more chapter left )

(Enjoy)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Not Playing Pretend Anymore**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mokuba sat next to Serenity in silence, he would look over to her once in a while, he saw the worry in her eyes, after seeing Serenity's brother blow-up like that, he knew it was better not to say anything. A heavy sigh came from Serenity, she was watching the white door Kaiba and Joey had disappeared into. Mokuba looked around trying to start a conversation with Serenity but had no clue as to what to say.

"I wonder what they are doing?" Mokuba snapped his head around to Serenity, when she asked,

"I don't know...but I don't hear any yelling or fighting, maybe they didn't kill each other yet"

Mokuba tried to joke but Serenity just wasn't in the mood to joke around, I guess her future depended on Kaiba and Joey getting along. Again silence followed them, if a pin dropped they would hear it. The turning of a knob was heard from the door her brother and Kaiba were in, Serenity and Mokuba looked up as Joey walked out of the room smiling, which scared Serenity.

"Joey, what did you do to Seto?" Serenity asked. Joey just smiled, they would soon see.

"Follow me you two, Kaiba's going to present a little test for us, it's going to be a good show"

Joey pushed Serenity to a little sitting room to the right. Mokuba lead Serenity over to the couch waiting for this _"show". _Joey stood in the doorway waiting for Kaiba. Serenity wondered why Joey was so happy, what did he make Seto do, suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Joey's voice.

"Oh come on, you look adorable Kaiba" from behind the door Serenity heard Kaiba's voice filled with the hint of embarrassment.

**"I'm not doing it"** a stern voice replied,

"Fine, then I'll take her home with me, this was our deal" Joey grunted

"Fine" came a voice of defeat, Joey smiled, he ran as fast as he could to the couch where Serenity and Mokuba were, he put his arm around Serenity protectively as he grinned.

"Ok, come in" Joey yelled, in came Kaiba, he wore two dog ears around his head and on his back was a tail that was strapped to his waist. His face was as red as a tomato, Serenity's eyes were huge with confusion. Kaiba came into the center of the room looking down at his feet.

Mokuba tried to muffle his fits of laughter, which Joey just burst out laughing.

"Joey where did you get that outfit?" Mokuba asked threw laughing,

"I also work as a mascot at the pound" Joey explained. Than turned his attention to Kaiba who was still looking down, clearly embarrassed.

"Bark" Joey demanded with amusement

"woof" Kaiba whispered which Joey didn't like to much,

"What? I can't hear you" Joey teased

**"I SAID WOOF YOU DAMN MUTT"** Kaiba yelled still red all over,

"Who's the Mutt now?" Joey laughed but was hit in the back of the head by Serenity,

"Joey how could you do that? take away someone's dignity and pride like that?" before Serenity got an answer Mokuba ran to the door laughing over his shoulder.

"I have to get my camera"

"Mokuba, don't you dare" Kaiba yelled, but it was to late, Mokuba was already out of the room, Serenity looked to Kaiba, he did look cute, but she couldn't believe what he was feeling right now.

"I'll stop him" Serenity said and followed Mokuba, Kaiba's eyes followed Serenity, until she left the room than he heard a chuckle, he turned his attention to a still laughing Joey, he narrowed his eyes at him as he through the ears to the ground clearly more embarrassed.

"Happy now?" Kaiba scowled, still looking at Joey with hate in his eyes. Joey stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face.

"Yes, actually" Joey smiled, Kaiba growled still wanting to strangle Joey.

"Did I pass your demented test?" Kaiba growled, Joey turned serious, he got up and walked in front of Kaiba, he glared into those blue eyes, seeing if he saw a reason to accuse him of something. Instead of answering, Joey held out his hand. Kaiba stared at his hand like it was poison Joey was handing him, he finally decided to take Joey's hand, they shook hands for the first time.

"You've passed, you showed me that through this test that you can forget your ego for once and think of others...You've passed" Joey smiled, he backed away from Kaiba making his way to the door there was no more reasons for him to stay there, but a voice called back to him.

"Joey...I want to ask you one more question" Kaiba called to him, Joey turned around, eyes wide confused to why Kaiba had called him by his first name. In time he would know that he would be giving more then just a friendly hand shake away.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity finally reached Mokuba's room to see him check out his camera, she smiled and knock on his door, Mokuba looked up and smiled at Serenity,

"Hey, come in" he greeted,

"Hey Mokuba, I don't think your brother will be very happy if you took a picture of him" Serenity tried to explain,

"Don't worry, if I don't get a picture with my camera, the security video's will film it" Serenity smiled at Mokuba, he really was pretty smart for his age.

"He must really love you" Mokuba put his camera back down on his shelf and looked to Serenity who just blushed,

"I mean, if he's willing to degrade himself for you, that is indeed special, my brother doesn't do that for anyone, I don't even think he would put a dog costume on for me" Mokuba continued,

"That was mean of Joey to do that" Serenity pointed out,

"Don't worry, Seto will get him back, if I know him, and besides that was really funny" Serenity hugged Mokuba, ever since she could remember Mokuba was always a friend, someone to comfort you.

"Thank you" she whispered, Mokuba nodded, he took Serenity's hand and lead her out of his room, back to where Joey and Kaiba were.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kaiba and Joey where there with smiles on both their faces. Serenity saw the nod Joey gave her, she knew what that meant, she jumped on Joey hugging him tight, Mokuba stood next to Kaiba and nudged him teasingly.

"I hope you two will stay for dinner" Kaiba requested, Serenity smiled as Joey held his stomach remembering that he was hungry.

"We except" Joey rubbed his stomach in agreement,

Dinner went by fast, there was laughing and deep conversation between both families as they ate there meal, something they would never do in the past. The four decided to sit outside in the back yard to see the sunset. Mokuba and Joey were bugging each other playfully, until Joey noticed something then turned to Mokuba, whispering in his ear, than quickly running into the mansion, leaving Kaiba and Serenity sitting on the marble seat.

Serenity looked up at the red and orange colors in the sky, she heard the sound of Kaiba's water fountain in the back ground giving the atmosphere around her harmony, something like this you could only read in books. Kaiba placed his hand around Serenity's waist, she blushed as she cuddled up to Kaiba, his hand caressed hers as they sat in silence just loving each others company.

"Serenity?" Kaiba asked,

"Yes" her voice sounded like she was day dreaming again,

"Remember a few months ago, you were looking for a job and I offered you the job of being my pretend wife?"

"How could I forget?" she smiled, because of that, she's in Kaiba's arms tonight.

"I don't want to play pretend anymore" Kaiba stuttered through his sentence, Serenity looked up confused at what that meant,

"What! What are you saying?" she asked, Kaiba pulled out a diamond ring with blue Safire's all around the diamond. He presented it to Serenity through the sunset which added to the effects of his asking to most important question of his life.

"I'm saying will you be my really wife?"

"Oh my...Seto" Serenity smiled at the preious gift but then turned serious "What will my brother think?"

"I already asked him, he said yes...amazingly" Kaiba smiled, he could still remember the way the Mutts face dropped to the floor

Serenity had a smile spread across her face, she couldn't believe it, what she had heard she never thought it would be directed to her. She embraced Kaiba, never wanting to let him go for the rest of her life.

"Yes Seto, yes" Serenity felt the tears of joy run down her face freely. Kaiba smiled and hugged her back. They again sat there, just holding each other. Suddenly they saw a flash of light came behind them, Serenity and Seto looked behind to see Mokuba holding his camera and Joey laughing behind him.

"Hahaha...nice tail Kaiba" Joey laughed, Kaiba looked down his back, he forgot to take of his tail, I guess he never noticed it, he then looked back up to Mokuba and Joey.

**"Give me that camera"** Kaiba sprang up and ran after Mokuba and Joey, who raced into the house screaming like girls before Kaiba could catch them. Serenity just smiled she looked the the sky again, the beauty in there just magnified more since the last time.

"Thank you" She whispered and walked into the mansion.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(NEXT CHAPTER: Will Joey have second thoughts about Kaiba and Serenity, or will they have a happy ending, maybe, you'll have to read)


	15. My New Identity

ZeldaJewel: This is the last chapter, so all those who are reading this for the first time, don't wait, go read FI2 after your finished reading this

(This is what happened the last and final time)

_("I'm saying will you be my really wife?"_

_"Oh my Seto, what will my brother think?"_

_"I already asked him, he said yes"_

_Serenity had a smile spread across her face, she couldn't believe it, what she had heard she _

_never thought it would be directed to her. She embraced Kaiba, never wanting to let him go for the rest of her life._

_"Yes Seto, yes" Serenity felt the tears of joy run down her face freely. Kaiba smiled and hugged her back. They again sat there, just holding each other. Suddenly they saw a flash of light came behind them, Serenity and Seto looked behind to see Mokuba holding his camera and Joey laughing behind him._

_"Hahaha...nice tail Kaiba" Joey laughed, Kaiba looked down his back, he forgot to take of his tail, I guess he never noticed it, he then looked back up to Mokuba and Joey._

_"Give me that camera" Kaiba sprang up and ran after Mokuba and Joey, who raced into the house before Kaiba could catch them. Serenity just smiled she looked the the sky again, the beauty in there just magnified more since the last time._

_"Thank you" She whispered and walked into the mansion.)_

-

-

-

-

_I remember that kiss in a cold world, oh girl_

_-_

_Sunlight fell from your lips, tenderly you shattered me_

_-_

_Somehow you touched me like no one else_

_-_

_Slipped into my soul like a prayer_

_-_

_Baby, with the sweetest kiss_

_-_

_You came along and stole my breath_

_-_

_Tore down my defenses with a whisper_

_-_

_Oh you showed me how love can be_

_-_

_You broke through to my heart_

_-_

_Softly, baby softly_

_-_

_You're like God in this world, fragile, beautiful_

_-_

_There's so much trust in your eyes, they make me remember blue_

_-_

_Skies and sunshine_

_-_

_I wanna be what you see in me_

_-_

_I wanna love you the way you love me_

_-_

_Baby, with the sweetest kiss_

_-_

_You came along and stole my breath_

_-_

_Tear down my defenses with a whisper_

_-_

_Oh you show me how love can be_

_-_

_You break through to my heart_

_-_

_Softly_

_-_

_I don't wanna be that strong if it means being alone_

_-_

_I wanna stay with you where I belong_

_-_

_And let you show me just how good love can be_

_-_

_You break through to my heart_

_-_

_Softly, baby softly_

_-_

_Softly, baby softly_

-

-

-

-

-

_**My New Identity**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Through invitations, wedding coordinators, caters, dress designs, budget coverage, finding brides maids, finding a community house for the reception, rings, and flowers, Serenity was wiped, all this planning for that one special day but in the end it will be worth it. Joey so far has been helpful, but the stress is already getting to him.

Serenity continued to pack the rest of her things in box's, she will really miss this apartment, just one more day and she will be married to the love of her life, living high style something she was not use to. To have maids and butlers wait on you hand and foot, well she wouldn't let them do that like she was some child, she could fend for herself. She looked around the empty room, so many memories,

**(FLASHBACK)**

_When I lived with my mother I never got to see Joey very much, so late at night I would always sneak over, we just live down the road, so it was easy to find, I would hit Joey's window three times with some pebbles, it was like a code that told Joey I was here, he would throw down a rope or blanket and I would climb up to see him, in the same room that would become mine in the future._

_"Hey Serenity, ya had a nightmare again?" Joey asked concerned, he hugged his sister as she nodded,_

_"Hey, don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for ya, through anything, and even if mom leaves Domino, I know that we will always be together"_

_Serenity sobbed, she was about five years of age, she knew her mother planned to leave, she never wanted to leave her brother, never._

_For about an hour or so he read me all my favorite stories, even if he didn't like them since they were always about a princess who found her prince and lived happily ever after. I knew that I would have to leave before morning, and I always did, until my mother left Domino without me even saying goodbye to Joey._

**END OF FLASHBACK)**

Suddenly Serenity felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly to wake her from her daze,

"Huh...what?" Serenity came to reality to see her brother next to her smiling, she could see he didn't want her to leave, but it's not like she will never see him again.

"The moving truck is here" He answered, Serenity shook the old memories out of her head, she watched as Joey began picking up the box's of items she possessed, it wasn't alot but it was enough for her. Mokuba rushed into the room to help, apparently Seto told him to help my brother, he thinks that Joey might break something. But that's okay, I like Mokuba, he tries to pick up one of the big box's, but after finding that he couldn't lift it, he went to a small box filled with her photo's of her family, her family, speaking of which, Serenity's mother was to be there at the wedding, she didn't know how Joey will be able to survive.

Since her father died eight years ago from a car accident, Serenity had to find someone else to walk her down the isle, who better then her brother, Joey. He agreed right away happy I even considered him, Seto made his little brother his best man since Joey was taken, he also had Yugi, after Mokuba pleaded him I might add, something's never change about Seto Kaiba.

Speaking of Kaiba, Seto told Joey to start calling him Seto, poor Joey he's so confused now, he's used to calling him Kaiba, and like wise to Seto, he's having a hard time calling Joey by his first name, and they still get into fights with each other over the nickname, "Mutt" and

"Moneybags", boy's will be boys.

After everything was packed up I couldn't help believe that this was her last night in her house, last night with her brother, her last night as a virgin (It's the true, live with it), she was so nervous, but then again Seto always knew how to calm her down. She left the room with a heavy sigh, she had her bachelor party tonight with her brides maids Mai, Tea, and Isis. Hopefully she could relax before tomorrow.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A smile was evident on Seto's face, he was making sure everything would be ready for tomorrow, he room was getting a fix up, the wedding was to take place in the backyard of his mansion, so people all day were rushing around setting things up. So far there had been a few mess ups, but nothing he couldn't fix.

He couldn't wait to have Serenity in his arms forever, since he's meet her, she has been nothing more than a dream, and now they were about to come reality.

Today Serenity was moving in with him, well at least her things, she will stay one more night at Joey's than, she'll be all his. He made sure that he took a few days off of work for his wedding, just so that he could spend most of his time with Serenity, now to see if they can spend two minutes alone with each other without Joey interrupting them.

His bachelor party was also tonight, his was having Mokuba, Joey, Ryou, Yugi, Bakura, Yami, Tristan who I might add was not happy about this wedding thing, it just made Kaiba more happy to have something someone else doesn't, Duke, and the Ishtar brothers. He had learned to stand them, for Serenity's sake, I mean if he could have a decent conversation with her brother, there's hope for the rest.

Kaiba heard a truck pull up, he smiled knowing Serenity had arrived, he made his way to the front yard, to see Joey jump out followed by Serenity and Mokuba. Serenity quickly ran over to Seto, giving Seto a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hello too" Kaiba greeted, he looked to Joey and to Mokuba who started to unload all of Serenity's things,

"Place them in the front entrance, the butlers will take them from there" he pointed to the front door, with a nod they began to carry the load to the house. Kaiba took Serenity's hand walking her through all the wedding setups that were being placed in the backyard,

"So are you excited?" he asked, looking down at Serenity,

"Excited can't compare to all this" she replied,

"Thank you, for everything" He looked away from her, and up to the alter they will be married under, it had pink and white flowers throughout it making it look so calming,

"For what?" Serenity asked curious, Kaiba looked down at her and smiled,

"For not giving up on me, like others in the past"

"Well at one point I was about to, until Mokuba made an comment that opened my eyes to me" Serenity held Kaiba's hand tight not wanting to let go.

"What did he say?"

"Does it matter, I'm with you now" Serenity smiled

"I guess it doesn't" he looked to his watch, 7:00pm,

"Serenity doesn't your bachelor party start at seven-thirty?" Serenity's eyes went wide

"I no, I forgot" Kaiba just chuckled

"You do take after your brother in certain places" he laughed,

"Oh yeah, doesn't your bachelor party start soon as well?"

"Yes, but it's being held here, I'm not going to be late if I'm already here" he had appoint, she smiled and shook her head,

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

All the girls were having a good time at the restaurant, they laughed over different things they had done in the past that were very embarrassing.

"Getting nervous Serenity?" Tea asked

"Oh yeah, I've never been so nervous in my life" Serenity replied,

"Don't worry, I would be nervous to if I had to marry Kaiba" Mai laughed, the others followed in with the laughter, even Serenity she knew that if Kaiba was to ask her a few months ago she would chew him and spit him out, but in that time she had come to know him better.

"I wonder if I'll ever get married?" Tea asked in her day dream world,

"Oh probably, Yugi seems to have an eye on you" Serenity teased, she saw how red Tea had gotten,

"Hey Isis, do you ever want to get married?" Mai asked, Isis just shook her head,

"I have dedicated my life to my work, I never really wanted to get married" she explained,

"I know I want to" Mai said proudly,

Serenity just smiled, Mai usually got that way when she thought of Joey,

"In time Mai, I'm sure he'll ask" Serenity reassured her, Mai blushed taking a sip of her drink,

"Well enough about us, let's talk about Serenity, we all wish you a happy marriage and a long one with your man, may all your days be like dreams" Tea announced, the rest cheered for Serenity, tomorrow will be the best day of her life.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The men all sat around the living room, talking and laughing, in deep conversations with each other. Ryou was talking to Tristan, Yugi was talking to Duke and Bakura, and Yami was talking to Joey and Kaiba, while Mokuba stood next to his brother.

"I don't know why I'm here, I'm not really fond of Kaiba" Bakura scowled,

"Because Ryou made you come, just like I made Yami come here" Yugi smiled, all he got was a glare from Bakura,

Ryou was trying to make sure Tristan wouldn't blow up on Kaiba, since Tristan meet Serenity he had been in love with her, same could be said with Duke, it just seems that Kaiba came on top.

After a while Joey quieted everyone down, he was going to make his last advise for Kaiba before the wedding, which Kaiba didn't need very much of it but he listened anyway.

"Ok ya guyz, I would just like ta say, that even though I wanted to kill Kaiba in everyway possible we found one thing we have in common, that is my sister Serenity, hopefully you two will have a long and happy life together, and remember if you hurt her, I'll kill ya" Joey made sure to sound serious with the last point.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity lied awake in bed, she was just to excited to sleep, she thoughts always went back to Kaiba and how she will be all his tomorrow, forever. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Joey walked in with something behind his back.

"Joey? What do you have?" Serenity asked curiously, Joey showed her a gold necklace with three small diamond in the middle, Serenity gasped at it, she had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Where did you get that?" She asked her breath still taken away,

"I bought it for you to where on your wedding day, I thought you might like it" Joey smiled, he sat next to her on her bed, he could see her fascinated in the necklace, he slipped it around her neck to try it on for size.

The necklace fell to the middle of her chest, and sparkled like the diamonds were really stars,

"It looks good on ya" Joey smiled,

"How could you afford this?" She asked looking down at the necklace,

"I saved up a small amount of money each month, until I was able to afford it" Serenity hugged

Joey tight, she would really miss him, there was another presence at the door as Serenity looked up to see her mother.

"Mom?"

"Hey, sorry I'm late, my flight was cancelled" she smiled as Serenity went to greet her mother,

"Did Joey let you in?" She nodded and looked to Serenity's ring, she felt tears coming to her eyes, her baby's all grown up.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mokuba watched as Seto set his things out for tomorrow, he had never seen his brother so happy, but in a way he was a bit envious, he had a feeling like he was being replaced, even though he knew it wasn't true.

"Why don't you go to bed, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked from his bathroom,

"I wanted to have sometime alone with you, before you got married" Mokuba explained,

"Will have time together in the future"

"Yeah but, I don't know if you will make the time for me when your married" Kaiba looked over at Mokuba, he wondered over to him and sat beside him.

"No one can replace you Mokuba" Mokuba shook his head he knew that, but it still felt like he was cast aside,

"I know, but I feel you spend all your time with Serenity, instead of me"

"For a while I will, but don't forget I had you way before I had her, and don't worry nothing anyone says will separated us remember, I promised I'll be there for you" Mokuba smiled he felt much better. He hopped off the bed and started for his room.

"Goodnight Seto" Mokuba waved before leaving,

"Goodnight Mokuba"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I next day everything was going bye so fast, Joey was rushing around, having a hard time with his tux, it is a good thing Mokuba holds the rings because Joey would have lost them. The brides maids just arrived with their gowns, they changed in Serenity's room, as Joey brushed his hair and teeth.

Tea came out first she was pretty Joey had to admit, next came Mai, when Mai walked out of that room Joey thought he would faint she looked so beautiful, they both had on baby blue gowns that made Mai look drop dead gorgeous.

Then there was Serenity, she was the most beautiful of them all, her gown was no straps, it fit nice to her waist then puffed out, she looked like a princess, she had a flower shape crown on her head and her veil came to the small of her back, she had white gloves to match with them and little diamonds all around her hair.

Serenity's and Joey's mother brought her flowers to her, they were red and white roses, and the brides maids where little pink. After she walked over to Joey and placed a red rose in his tux, the whole group was ready, now hopefully Seto is ready.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kaiba's tux made him look so handsome, it gave him a business look Serenity liked, he wore a white undershirt and a silk blue tie, he also had a rose in his tux. Yugi and Mokuba were trying on their suits for the last time, Yugi's was a bit smaller than Mokuba's, how ironic.

The ceremony started in 30 minutes and everyone was starting to take their seats, Kaiba started to get nervous, but he never showed it, he made sure to check over everything again. Everything had to be prefect.

There was a knock on the door followed by a maid that came in, she bowed politely,

"She's here, and were ready to start to wedding" Kaiba thanked her, once she left Kaiba looked over himself once more then proceeded with Mokuba and Yugi to the backyard.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I'm so nervous, Joey" Serenity looked to Joey, he could tell she was worried,

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about" Joey smiled, which made Serenity lighten up a bit, she wrapped her arm around Joey as she heard the music start playing, signaling Tea's and Mai's entrance.

Tea was the first to come out, when Yugi saw her he felt his knees about to give away on him, he relaxed himself like it was his own wedding. He continued to watch her even when she came

to a stop on the other side of him.

Mai came out second, she was pretty proud to be involved in the wedding, she held herself proud as she reached the other end, next to Tea, that's when all attention was drawn to where Serenity will enter.

"This is it" Joey assured her, Joey started to walk but was pulled back,

"I have to say, thank you for everything, and just remember I wore white on my wedding" Joey smiled, the symbol of white is purity, Serenity was indeed pure and she was untouched. she could be proud to say she wore all white on her wedding day.Joey started to move as Serenity followed.

Seto watched as Serenity came through the doors, he was blown away by how beautiful she looked, that was his woman, that was his treasure now coming down to meet him. She smiled all the way, tear falling down her face, tear of joy. Joey just kept his eyes ahead, if he looked to Serenity he would sure start crying and he didn't want to look like a baby.

They got to their acquired location just as the music stopped playing,

"Who represents this woman?" The man on the alter asked, Joey looked up to him and smiled,

"I am the one who represents her" he took Serenity's hand and placed it in Kaiba, he didn't let go until he got one last glare towards Kaiba. He step back and just watched his little sister get married.

"The couple will now say their vows"

Kaiba faced Serenity as he began his speech,

"I know that I have been know to be a cold-heart inhuman creation, but we where able to see passed all that and saw the person I truely was on the inside and for that I'm great full. I guarentee there will be hard times to deal with in our marriage but together we make an unstoppable team, and I promise to love you forever" Seto took the ring he bought for Serenity from Mokuba and slipped it on her ring finger, he looked up to see her drying, he brushed them away,

"I'm glad I came to know you Seto Kaiba, although I agree tough times will encircle us I also believe that we will get through it together and well always have someone to lean on and trust, and with this I make my vows to you, and I promise you that will forever be the only treasure in my life" Serenity took the gold band from Mokuba and slipped it onto Seto's finger,

"These to have made a commitment to each other, let no man or women, separate them, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss"

Kaiba took Serenity in his arms and kissed her passionately, more tears fell from Serenity's eyes as the kiss was deepened, the crowd clapped loud as soon as their lips touched. It was indeed the most joyous day of Serenity's life.

This is who she was, this is her identity, it took her to find it but had, she was no longer Serenity Wheeler, she was Serenity Kaiba. This was her new identity, forever.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(Thank you for the review, make sure you look for Fake Identity II- Obsession)


End file.
